El Legado de Satan
by Kurokami-Snow
Summary: Hermione Granger despues de pasar casi 6 años en Azkaban por un crimen que no cometió y ser expulsada injustamente de Hogwarts es libre despues de que descubrieron a la verdadera culpable, deside marcharse y despues de 10 años regresa totalmente cambiada junto con su nueva familia.¿podra perdonar alguna vez a su antiguos amigos?¿ayudara acabar con el nuevo mal,o les dara la espalda
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis:** después de pasar casi 6 largos años en Azkaban por algo que no cometió y de ser expulsada injustamente de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger es libre cuando el ministerio descubre que es inocente al encontrar a la verdadera culpable. La ex Grynffindor decide marcharse de Londres y cortar todos sus lazos de aquellos que le dieron la espalda y no confiaron en ella.

Despues de 10 años Hermione regresa a Londres cambiada tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, junto con su esposa y sus hijos. Un nuevo enemigo se levantara y Hermione es la única que podrá salvara esta vez al mundo mágico, ella dejara que odio la consuma y los abandonara como ellos lo hicieron con ella, o los salvaras a todos.

…

..

 **Capitulo 1**

 _Dolor_

 _Soledad_

 _Desesperanza_

 _Gritos_

 _Locura_

 _Oscuridad_

 _Frio_

 _Humillación_

 _Todo eso es lo que se siente principalmente en ese lugar tan frio y oscuro, el cual se encuentra a miles de kilómetros de la orilla de mar en medio de una isla rodeada siempre por nubes negras y heladas corrientes de aire frio. Muchos prisioneros han muerto por esa misma razón al no poder mantener el calor de sus cuerpos con el simple uniforme sucio, delgado y agujero que usan, ni mucho menos si los guardias no les dan una simple cobija para mantenerlo._

 _No era de sorprenderse que muchos prisioneros estuvieran sucios y apestoso al solo permitirles bañarse por 10 minutos una vez cada dos semanas con una simple barra de jabon usada, o que estuviera tan delgados al solo darle de comer y beber una vez al dia las sobras de los guardias si es que tienen suerte o sino les dan comida ya rancia de días o semanas, muchos también se vuelven locos al estar solamente encerrados tras las cuatro paredes las 24 horas del dia todo el tiempo y si bien le va aquellos prisioneros de bajo rango tienen la suerte de salir en cadenados al patio de la prisión por una hora para tomar un poco de sol, pero lo que no la tienen solo pueden ver de sus pequeñas ventanas de su celda el cielo e imaginar cómo sería que el sol los calentara un poco._

 _Sentada en el sucio piso en una esquina de su pequeña y sucia celda se encuentra con su mirada vacía Hermione Jean Granger o mejor dicho la prisionera 5680 de máxima seguridad, sabe lo que se siente todo eso al estar en cerrada ahí durante 5 años por algo que no cometió. Aún recuerda como había estado ella y sus supuestos mejores amigos en el ministerio por Harry quien había tenido una visión de Sirius secuestrado por Voldermort pero no resulto ser mas que una trampa y ella lo sabia y se lo dijo a Harry mucho antes de ir pero como siempre no hizo caso._

 _Desde que llegaron ahí todo salió mal desde el principio ya que los mortifagos los estaban esperando y no tuvieron otra opción que pelear si querían salir vivos, poco después llego la orden y ahí si comenzó una buena batalla...por suerte Harry había asesinado por fin a Voldermort de una vez por todas, mientras todos estaban festejando y los aurores se encontraban capturando a los seguidores de Tom Riddle. Ella se encontraba algo alejada de todos ellos junto con su profesora Sinistra y Marietta Edgecome quien los había seguido en secreto para ver que hacían y delatarlos como venganza al haberle hechizado._

 _Sin saber como ella y las otras dos se encontraban en una batalla con Dolohov y los hermanos Lestrange quienes furiosos se querían vengar de su amo derrotado, ella habia acabado con ellos junto con su profesora y compañera de escuela pero al darse la vuelta Dolohov antes de morir le habia lanzado un hechizo que la dejo inconsciente, al despertar dos meses después se llevo la sorpresa de ser arrestada por asesinar a la profesora Sinistra …ella por mas que les dijo que no lo hizo ellos no le creyeron ya que su varita el ultimo hechizo que lanzo según ellos fue la maldición asesina con la que murió la profesora…por lo que no fue a juicio y fue llevada directamente a la prisión, sus amigos la vieron con decepción y furia, pero lo que les sorprendió fue que sus dos mejores amigos aquellos que lo considero siempre como hermanos le habían gritado cosas despreciables como si ella fuera la peor calaña del mundo._

 _Días después de haber sido puesta en prisión la profesora McGonagall la visito dándole la noticia de que ella había sido expulsada del colegio y sin posibilidad nunca de regresar si algún dia fuera puesta en libertad…además de avisarle que sus padre se encontraban tristes e indignados por el ministerio al no haber un juicio ya que ellos creían en ella. Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar que sus amados padres creían en su inocencia, eso le dio un poco de esperanza y algo de alegría pero sabia también que nada podían hacer ya que ellos solo eran muggles y los magos nunca lo escucharían, asi que se resignó y solo le sonrió con tristeza a su profesora favorita._

 _Desde entonces la profesora era la única que la visitaba cuando podía ya que parece que es la única que cree en ella y siempre le llevaba libros muggle para entretenerse un poco._

 _Después de varios meses en cerrada el ministerio le había colocado un compañero de celda ya que parecía que era la única que no se había vuelto loca como todos los demás prisioneros y deseaban que enloqueciera para tenerla controlada, pero por desgracia su plan no les salio bien ya que por una extraña razón el mortifago que estuvo con ella murió de una causa extraña y por mas que los sanadores lo revisaron no encontraron magia en el y no sabían como murió, por lo que dia tras dia ponían nuevos mortifagos algunos muy famosos y otros no, en su celda con ella y todos salían igual; muertos. Los guardias tampoco sabían el motivo ya solo lo veían hablar con ella para después caer como moscas, por lo que sin querer Hermione Granger se ganó una reputación en la prisión como la "muerte silenciosa" o "ojos de Basilisco" ya que con solo verla un largo tiempo a los ojos aquellos pobres diablos morían sin mas._

 _Por desgracia el ministerio no podía culparla de nada ya que la chica nunca hizo un movimiento agresivo hacia ellos y como dijo ella cuando le preguntaron; "no pueden culparme de nada, ya que no es delito hablar con alguien." Por lo que no tuvieron otra opción que quedarse con las duda a pesar de que habían hecho Legeremancia con ella y otros hechizos mas. Pero lo que no sabían es que Hermione es una experta en Oclumancia al haberla aprendido en secreto por si algún dia lo necesitaba por lo que solo les mostraba los que ella deseaba que vieran._

 _Cada dia que pasaba en ese lugar Hermione sentía que algo oscuro despertaban en su interior poco a poco, y cada dia también se sentía mas vacía, cada vez que se despertaba deseaba no hacerlo y solo morir para acabar con ese sufrimiento, siempre se preguntaba ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? ¿Acaso todo lo que sufrió en su infancia y en Hogwarts no eran suficiente? ¿Qué pecados tan grandes había cometido en su vida anterior para no ser feliz en esa vida?_

 _Despues de 5 largos años y tres meses de en estar en ese lugar sin salir nunca de su celda, mas que para darse un baño cada dos semana o las pequeñas visitas que le hacia Minerva. Hermione Granger ya no era la misma de antes no solo por sus ojos vacíos los cuales no mostraban ningun sentimiento, ni su apariencia la cual dejaba mucho que desear ya que a pesar de aun tener una buena figura no dejaba de estar delgada muy delgada, o su largo cabello hasta su cadera ahora mas lacio que rizado, o su piel pálida, su boca reseca y su ropa, no, nada eso, lo que cambio mucho fue en su interior ya que una gran parte de ella murió desde el momento en que piso ese sucio lugar._

 _.._

 _Otro dia mas en ese lugar y otro mortifago que muere sin saber la razón, unos ojos oscuros y vacíos solo miraban como un guardia sacaba arrastrando el cuerpo del que una vez fue Rabastan Lestrange y el cual era el numero 435 en morir en ese primer mes del año._

 _Cada dia que pasa o mas bien cada muerte que pasa por su celda, el ministerio y los guardias le temen más y evitan estar cerca de ella lo mas que puedan. Al principio que ocurrió eso ella por casualidad leyó el profeta donde hablaban de ella y las misteriosas muertes que sucedían, y en otra se encontraba las opiniones de las personas, muchos la odiaban…y algunas deseaban que le dieran el beso, otras estaban de acuerdo en seguir metiendo prisioneros en su celda para deshacerse de los mortifagos, y como era de esperar cada dia metían uno en secreto para deshacerse de el o por lo menos de aquellos prisioneros que en verdad merecen morir._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Tres meses después_

 _Hace dos días había sido su baño de una vez cada dos semanas, por lo menos aun estaba limpia o lo más limpia que se pudiera estar en ese lugar, ya era del medio dia o eso podía notar al ver por su pequeña ventana de su celda al ver el sol brillar un poco al ser tapado por unas pequeñas nubes y lo cual es un milagro ya que rara vez el sol se deja ver directamente._

 _Los guardias hace una hora le acaban de dar de "comer" si es que se podía llamar asi a una sopa medio rancia, con la mitad de una tortilla tiesa y un pequeño pedazo de pan duro y sucio, y aun lado se encontraba un vaso con agua por suerte el agua no se veía mal. Ella solo se comió la tortilla, el pan y se bebió el agua, no quería arriesgarse con la sopa además de que no se le antojaba en lo mas mínimo._

 _Despues de comer volvió a su lugar con su vista hacia su ventana mientras su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, deseando poder ser libre o por lo menos poder ver por una ves a sus padres y preguntándose como estarán o que estarán haciendo o si ya la olvidaron._

 _-hey prisionera 5680, levántate tienes visita-_

 _Hermione dejo de mirar por la ventana para voltear a ver el guardia._

 _-date prisa – el guardia le exigió al ver que no se apuraba pero por dentro sentía temor al estar cerca de ella al ver sus ojos muertos, esos ojos y esa presencia que daba miedo. No era un secreto que la prisionera 5680 les daba terror a todos los guardias de la prisión al ver lo que le han pasado a los que han estado cercas de ella._

 _La chica se levanto con algo de esfuerzo del suelo, al sentirse débil por no tener buena alimentación y ejerció en todo ese tiempo hace que todos ahí se debiliten. Al acercase al guardia con pasos tranquilos y suaves, al estar en frente de el, puso sus manos juntas como siempre lo hacia cuando la sacaban de la celda, el guardia le puso las esposa con cadenas en las manos y pies al igual que en cuello donde tambien traía tatuado el número que le dieron cuando entro ahí._

 _En silencio los dos caminaron por el lúgubre pasillo de la prisión mientras los hacia cada vez que pasaba por una celda, los prisioneros que la veían se alejaban de las rejas para no tocarla o verla, hasta el mismo guardia se encontraba unos metros de distancia por si acaso._

 _-mesa 8 ya sabes las reglas 5680 – dijo el guardia cuando llegaron a la sala de visitas._

 _Sin decir nada fue hacia la mesa indicada, al llegar vio a su ex profesora favorita esperándola sentada en una se la sillas de la mesa._

 _-Hola Hermione – Minerva la saludo con una sonrisa triste cuando la vio, en todo esos años que llevaba visitándola aun no podía acostumbrase que su ex alumna favorita este en prisión._

 _-hola minerva – dijo Hermione con voz monótona._

 _-¿Cómo has estado Hermione? – Minerva sabia que esa pregunta es estúpida ya que con tan solo verla se daba una idea pero no podía evitarlo._

 _-igual que siempre Minerva, supongo que al solo mírame te darás una idea – Hermione le dijo con voz fria. Minerva solo suspiro._

 _-lamento si te moleste solo es un habito preguntar si estás bien, aunque se que es estúpido al hacerlo.- dijo Minerva_

 _Hermione no dijo nada y solo desvió su mirada pero al hacerlo vio como unos padres abrazaban a un prisionero y por un momento se imaginó siendo ella con sus padres y no puedo evitar que la tristeza y soledad la invadiera. Minerva vio que Hermione no le ponía atención y dirijo su mirada hacia donde la tenía la castaña y al ver lo mismo que su quería ex alumna le invadió la tristeza de saber que la joven frente de ella debe sentirse demasiado sola, por lo que también la furia la invadió al saber que no tuvo un juicio y solo la mandaron a prisión como si nada, si ni siquiera investigar un poco el cazo y ahora después de casi 6 años fue cuando descubrieron el verdadero o mejor dicho la verdadera asesina de Aurora Sinistra, quien no fue nada menos que Marietta Edgecombe quien fue la que cogió la varita de Hermione y disparo el Avada hacia Sinistra como medio de venganza hacia la castaña por lo que le hizo. Minerva al enterase se enfureció ya que por culpa de esa estúpida venganza por unos simple barros en la cara que le duraron solamente tres meses condeno a la joven ex leona a prisión de por vida si no hubieran descubierto la verdadera autora del crimen._

 _Hace una semana que la capturaron y hace dos días que fue el juicio y ahora todo el mundo mágico sabe que Hermione Jean Granger es inocente y fue condenada injustamente y sin un juicio, es por eso que ella se encuentra ahí para llevarse a la joven a su Manor por un tiempo mientras se recupera._

 _Cuando los demás amigos o mejor dicho ex amigos de la castaña ya que minerva dudaba que la joven enfrente de ella los perdonara, se enteraron del juicio y la verdadera culpable, todos se quedaron mudos y con signos en la cara de arrepentimiento y una inmensa culpa que no los deja descansar desde el momento que supieron, al saber que le dieron la espalda a una persona tan noble como Hermione._

 _-Hermione, querida – la castaña dejo de mirar la escena y volteo a verla, Minerva con sus manos cogió las de la castaña al ver la manos maltratadas con herida, sucias y con gruesas esposa con cadenas no pudo evitar que una lagrima le saliera de uno de sus ojos. Hermione al sentir su pena quiso esconderla pero ella no se lo permitió.- hoy he venido para llevarte a casa-_

 _-¿Q-que? – la castaña la miro sorprendida por que dijo, que hasta creyó que se estaba volviendo sorda o se encontraba en una cruel pesadilla._

 _-he venido por ti, hace una semana encontraron a la verdadera culpable y hace dos días fue el juicio por lo que supieron que tu eres inocente y ahora esta la orden de liberarte y me ofrecía a venir por ti-_

 _-l-lo d-dices enserio – Hermione no podía creer que lo que escuchaba y son poder evitarlo una lagrima traicionera le cayo de su ojo._

 _-si Hermione, no bromeo – Minerva le dio una sonrisa y con cariño le quito la lagrima con su mano._

 _-¿q-quien fue la culpable? – le pregunto mientras se quitaba sus lágrimas con la manga sucia de su uniforme._

 _-fue Marietta Edgecombe, ella lanzo la maldición después de Dolohov te hechizara…..agarro tu varita y mato a Sinistra cuando ella trataba de ir por ayuda al verte tirada, fue cuando Marietta lo hizo – explicó con enojo Minerva._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Cuando el guardia volvió, Hermione tubo que volver a su celda pero Minerva le prometió que no seria por mucho ya que ella fue directamente hacia el director de Azkaban a quien le entrego el documento que decía y explicaba la libertad de la joven y sobre quien era la verdadera culpable. El director al ver el documento firmado por el ministro, casi se desmaya al saber que una de la prisioneros mas peligrosos estaría en libertad, pero no podía hacer nada ya que de hecho Marietta hace dos horas antes de la visita de McGonagall fue puesta en la prisión y además la orden fue dada por la corte mágica._

 _Asi que con resignación llamo a dos guardias y les dio la orden de ir por la prisionera 5680, Minerva frunció el ceño al escuchar como llamaban a Hermione y el director al notar esto le explico que ahí ningún prisionero tenia nombre u apellido sino los llamaban por sus números._

 _Despues de cinco minutos de espera la joven llego y el directo ordeno quitarle las esposas, el guardia al escuchar la orden se quedo sorprendido y miro con miedo a la chica pero hizo lo que le pidieron. Hermione al sentir libre sus manos, pies y cuello se sobo de inmediato y vio las marcas rojas por las esposas._

 _Minerva le dio un cambio de ropa que trajo con ella y con un movimiento de varita le quito el sucio uniforme y le coloco la ropa limpia y los tenis. Hermione se sintió extraña a usar algo diferente y limpio que no fuera el uniforme de la prisión y aun mas al usar tenis ya que desde hace casi 6 años que fue la ultima vez que uso calzado._

 _\- Srta. Granger – el director fue hacia el armario de su oficina y con su varita lo desbloqueo y de ahí saco una varita que de inmediato reconoció Hermione.- tome, aquí esta su varita…..desde ahora usted es libre –_

 _Hermione con algo de miedo cogió su varita y de inmediato al tocarla sintió que un calor la recorrió en todo su cuerpo y solo pudo mirar con alegría su avarita de por fin tenerla otra vez._

 _-Hermione, cariño es hora de irnos – Minerva dijo con voz suave al ver el pequeño brillo de la chica al no dejar de observar su varita._

 _La castaña solo asintió y tomo la mano de Minerva con fuerza para segundos después aparecerse._

 _ **...**_

 **..**

 **..**

 **Continuara…**

 **Como siempre perdón por mis faltas ortográficas, espero les guste este pequeño prologo…..esta historia se me ocurrio cuando estaba viendo la de prisionero de Azkaban y pues en ese momento me llego la idea y pude sacármela de la cabeza.**

 **La historia va ser un multi Crossover espero les guste.**

 **Notas:** algunos personajes que tal vez sean sus favoritos aquí vallan hacer malos o unos malnacidos (por asi decirlo) una vez les aviso para que no anden dándome lata o quejándose eh queridos lectores.

Algunas de las cosas cambiaron aquí ejemplo;

 **1:** la guerra nunca ocurrió y toda la historia de Harry Potter va estar sin cambiar hasta casi al final del quinto año; ya que ahí en el ministerio hubo la batalla final contra Voldemort.

 **2:** Voldemort nunca hizo 7 Horrocruxes sino nomas 3 que fueron; el diario Nagini y Harry quien sobrevivió (otra vez) a la maldición echada por Voldemort en el ministerio y que destruyo su alma dentro de Harry.

 **3:** las actitudes o personalidades asi como apariencia van a cambiar en algunos.

 **Supongo que eso seria todo, como dije sino les gusta no lean queridos lectores pero a los que les gusten bienvenidos sean =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 _Había pasado 6 horas desde que llegaron a Manor McGonagall, y Minerva solo podía observar por la ventana de la sala de estar que da hacia el patio trasero, a Hermione acostada en el pasto al aire libre, la joven se veía mucho más limpia al haberse daño un largo baño de burbujas de casi dos horas y llevar ropa nueva y limpia. Minerva también la había obligado a comer aunque no fue mucho debido a la fuerza de haberse acostumbrado a alimentarse poco debido a la desagradable "comida" de la prisión…..además también le había pedido a su elfo doméstico y fiel amigo Pinky quien era experto en hacer cortes de pelo, que le cortara el cabello por lo que la joven ahora lo traía hasta su media espalda en un corte en capas y medio lacio ya que aún se le hacía unos pocos rizos._

 _La bruja mayor se encontraba preocupada debido a la desnutrición de la chica, por lo que había llamado a Pomfrey quien reviso a Hermione a pesar de las protestas y negación de esta ya que le había dicho que era la enfermera de Hogwarts o ir a San Mungo, aunque sabía que ella no la obligaría ir y que pasara un mal rato debido a los chismes desde la noticia de su inocencia en el profeta, pero por suerte logro convencerla en dejarse revisar y ahora Pomfrey le había recetado algunas pociones para que recurara peso además de darle una dieta._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Ha pasado ya dos meses desde que salio de prisión, Hermione aun no podía creer que por fin era libre ya que siempre pensaba que en cualquier momento se iba a despertar de ese hermoso sueño se convertiría en una cruel pesadilla y que para cuando abriera sus ojos estaría acostada en el sucio colchón de esa maldita celda. Desde que salió de prisión ella no hablaba mucho siempre hacia lo mismo, se levantaba y se daba un largo baño disfrutándolo todo el tiempo como no pudo hacerlo en casi 6 años, para después salir y vestirse con ropa totalmente muggle ya que decidió dejar de lado cualquier cosa mágica a excepción de su varita ya que desde que se la devolvieron no se ha separado de ella….al bajar a la segunda planta tomaba su desayuno o dependiendo la hora de comida junto con minerva para cuando terminada tomaba sus pociones y salía al patio y se recostaba en el pasto y disfrutaba del sol y el aire libre._

 _Cada vez que se acostaba a meditar o relajarse, al cerrar los ojos en medio de la oscuridad siempre veía dos pares de ojos aterradores mirándola directamente, unos de color rojo sangre con algún extraño símbolo en ello y unos color azul eléctrico con varias tonalidades de azul en el mismo pero sin pupila…cada vez que deseaba despertar no podía hacerlo era como si esas presencias no la dejaran y cuando estaba despierta sentía algo muy oscuro despertando dentro de ella. Aún recuerda cuando se encontraba sentada en su celda dos años después de haber sido puesta en prisión como su cuerpo se sentía ardiendo cuando debería ser lo contrario ya que ahí hacia un frio del demonio, pero sus manos parecieran quemarse como si tuviera fuego dentro de ella, al haberse concentrado un poco más en ese sentimiento de repente en su mano apareció una pequeña llama azul y con la cual se mantuvo caliente en toda la noche fria y la desapareció al escuchar los paso del guarida._

 _Pero después de ese sucedo quiso que volviera a ocurrir pero no pasó nada, no hasta ahora que volvía a sentir lo mismo pero esta vez más potente._

 _Aunque dejando eso a un lado para después investigarlo, también había pensado que hacer ahora que se encontraba libre. Sabía que a pesar de ser reconocida como inocente en gran Bretaña, Hermione no dudaba que aun la mayoría dudaba por completo de su inocencia y la señalaría cada vez que la viera, por lo que se le haría difícil encontrar trabajo a un más cuando fue expulsada de Hogwarts y no puedo completar sus estudios y dudaba que quisieran a alguien solo con 5 años de estudio mágico._

 _Por lo que decidió terminar de recuperarse un poco más y aprovechar su memoria fotográfica, y su máximo tiempo en Manor Mcgonall y leer toda la biblioteca del lugar además de pedirle a Minerva que le diera clases ya que pensaba terminar sus estudio, pero no lo haría en Hogwarts ya que decidió cortar todos sus lazos en ese maldito lugar, ella ya no les debía nada y se juro que no dejaría que le volvieran hacer lo mismo, ella ya no era la misma estudiante estúpida de hace 6 años, no, ahora era una mujer de 20 años con un inmenso odio hacia todos esos hipócritas y sobre todo al maldito ministerio británico. Ella iba a sobresalir y les mostraría a todos ellos de lo que ella es capaz de hacer ya que presentía que tarde o temprano la iban a necesitar pero ella no estaría ahi para ayudarlos, por ella todos ellos se podrían ir al infierno como la mandaron a ella a podrirse ahí._

 _Sin darse cuenta sus ojos brillaron por un momento de color azul._

 _.._

 _Xxx**_

 _.._

10 años después

En una hermosa mansión por fuera de estilo Occidental pero por dentro era totalmente moderna aunque con varias cosas occidentales pero con tecnología muggle, la gran mansión era rodeada por extensos y amplios campos verdes con diferentes tipos de árboles, como el cerezo y entre otros árboles occidentales como también de Francia. La mansión también es rodeada por una inmensa y gruesa barda que protegía la propiedad y en medio un elegante portón de metal café oscuro con una inmensa GD en el medio…..la inmensa propiedad también consistía con un estanque estilo occidental con peses de esos países, mas allá se encontraba varios invernaderos, y una enorme piscina con cascada, sin mencionar un dojo japonés para entrenar ya sea combarte cuerpo a cuerpo o con armas.

El lugar se encontraba ubicado en el mundo muggle aunque oculto con el encanto fidelios entre otros hechizos de protección y runas.

Hermione Granger de ahora 30 años pero con la apariencia de 21 años ya que por alguna razón que desconoce dejo de envejecer al cumplir los 21, y por extraño que parezca esto también afecto a su ahora esposa Fleur Delacour una hermosa rubio de ojos azules cerúleos y la cual conoció en el hospital mágico de Francia cuando tuvo un accidente en una de sus misiones como rompedora de Maldiciones, y fue la rubia quien la atendió….desde que se unieron tanto en matrimonio como sus almas, Fleur también dejo de envejecer y desde entonces se quedó con la edad congelada de 24 años, aunque a diferencia de los Vampiros, ellos siguen tenido todo lo humano es decir puede comer, beber, dormir y sobre todo tienen calor corporal y un corazón.

La oji miel después de abandonar Londres cuando se enteró la muerte de sus padre, se fue a vivir a Francia donde termino sus estudios en el ministerio francés al solo presentar los EXTASIS Y TIMOS, lo cual solo le tomo un año, y se saco una maestría en DCAO, Transformaciones, Runas Antiguas, Pociones y Aritmancia…..además de adquirir la ciudadanía de Francia, Ella comenzó a trabajar como rompedora de maldiciones en Gringotts de ese país.

Cada libro que leía su mente lo almacenaba en su cerebro como si tuviera una biblioteca dentro de su mente, gracias a esto y sus demás habilidades, los franceses quedaron fascinados con ella y nunca les importo que estuvo en prisión.

Hermione también aprovecho su tiempo libre para aprender muchas cosas en el mundo muggle, como diferentes estilos de peleas de varios países tanto con armas y sin ellas. También decidió ir a varios cursos de armas muggles ya que uno nunca sabe cuándo lo va a ocupar, pero no solo eso aprendió en su mundo de infancia sino que también decidió estudiar diferentes cosas como, mecánica, robótica, ciencias, informática entre otras.

Gracias a esto ella pudo crear sus propias armas muggle-magica lo cual resulto una combinación increíble, aunque les hiso varios ajustes como ponerles bloqueos complicados que un mago no podría saber utilizarse ya que nunca sabría cómo quitarse al igual que un muggle.

Con el paso de tiempo Hermione se ganó muy buena reputación como la mejor rompedora de maldiciones en diferentes partes de mundo como en los continentes. Durante sus viajes aprovechaba para comprar libros muy extraños y antiguos, y asi poco a poco fue creado su propia colección de libros raros, al igual que un montón de investigaciones de diferentes temas.

Cuando se casó con Fleur decidieron hacer su propio hogar por lo que compraron un terreno enorme y ahí construyeron su mansión a su estilo. Un año después de su boda, la rubia tubo Gemelas; Victorie y Dominique de ahora 7 años y dos años después un niño Louis de ahora 5 años y después de un año a su ultimo hijo Francis de 4.

Victorie y Domique son muy parecidas, las dos son rubias con ojos azules claros pero Victorie tiene el cabello rizado mientras que Dominique lo tiene lacio. Louis también tiene el cabello rubio pero quebradizo, y sus ojos son color miel y su piel medio bronceada, Francis el tiene el cabello lacio pero de color castaño y ojos azules.

Todos ellos son niños muy inteligentes y al igual que su madre también posee varias habilidades que heredaron de ella pero a menor grado. Durante todos eso años Hermione aprendió a controlar sus extraño poderes aunque todavía no sabe exactamente como los obtuvo, la única pista que obtuvo fue la aparición de un extraño tipo de cabello negro largo y agarrado en una coleta baja con ojos color ónix, que se presentó como Itachi…quien le dijo unas palabras extrañas y le dio a entender que el era uno de sus 200 medios hermanos que tiene, y que ella es un ser maligno como todos ellos y que tuviera cuidado ya que algunos de ellos la querían muerta….cuando escucho eso miro al hombre con incredulidad, pero antes de poder decir algo este se esfumo en medio de una nube negra.

Después de ese suceso no lo volvió a ver pero a veces sentía una presencia siguiéndola entre las sombras.

…

…

-debes de estar bromeando – Hermione no podía creer en lo que su esposa le acaba de decir ya que era absurdo.

-lamentablemente no lo estoy, el hospital quiere que valla a San mungo por un año al haber aceptado la propuesta de intercambio de sanadores y no tengo opción es eso o seré despedida- explico Fleur con enojo al solo recordar la conversación con el director del hospital.- amo, no tienen que venir conmigo, si quieres puedes quedarte con los niños en Francia-

-sabes que no seria justo para ellos que sus madres estén separadas un año – la oji miel gruño con enojo.

-lose, y también se que odias ese lugar Hermione y no seria justo pedirte que vinieras conmigo….además tenemos la Flu y los transladores podría visitarlos todos lo fines de semana –

-no Fleur, aunque yo odie ese maldito lugar y todos ahí, yo no puedo dejarte ir sola, por lo que…..iremos todos – cuando termino de decir esto, sintió en su interior un aberración enorme al solo pensar en pisar un pie en ese lugar.

Fleur al ver los ojos de su esposa y los cuales tenia muchos sentimientos pero la mayoría muy negativos no lo pensó dos veces y se acerco abrazarla, para calmarla, ella mejor que nadie sabe lo que siente su mujer. Aun recuerda la primera vez que la vio, ella se encontraba alistándose para marcharse a su casa después de una larga jornada en el Hospital, cuando llegaron en una camilla con la chica inconsciente y sangrando de su cabeza y con una mano destrozada…al ver como nadie la quería atender y ella al principio no sabia porque todos susurraban al verla y ver sus miradas de miedo, decidió actuar y fue atenderla a pesar de que su turno había terminado.

Logro curarla y dos días después la chica despertó y cuando vio por primera vez se quedó muda al ver que en sus ojos no expresaban ningún sentimiento y eso la intrigo por lo que comenzó a investigar sobre ella y es cuando se enteró de que se trataba de Hermione Jean Granger la antigua prisionera de Azkaban la prisión de máxima seguridad del mundo mágico, al parecer ella fue culpada de asesinato. Cuando se enteró de eso, Fleur no podía creerlo ya que no se explicaba cómo alguien como ella podría asesinar a alguien en sangre fria, por lo que se propuso a saber mas y asi poco a poco y con comentarios fríos y crueles de la castaña fue como la rubia fue deshaciendo el muro de acero que protegía su corazón y por fin pudo hacerse su amiga y ganarse su confianza…un año después de su esfuerzo ella y la castaña comenzaron una relación romántica muy torpe para su vergüenza ya que ninguna de las dos sabia como actuar, ella por su parte no había tenido tiempo en relaciones serias que no fuera solo sexo de una noche y sin compromiso, y la castaña por su parte solo había tenido un novio; Vicktor Krum pero con el no tubo mucha experiencia, y sin olvidar que estuvo encerrada y sin contacto humano por lo que se imaginaran como su relación estuvo.

Después de andar un año de novias, las dos se enamoraron profundamente y Hermione por fin volvía hacer un poco la misma de antes pero eso solo era con Fleur ya que con los demás seguía siendo fria y cruel. Seis meses después de su primer aniversario como novias, la rubia fue quien le propuso matrimonio ya que sabía que si esperaba a que Hermione lo hiciera nunca iba a pasar ya que su novia a veces es muy torpe para esas cosas, como lo hizo cuando le propuso vivir juntas.

-¿estas segura? –

-si, voy a mandarle una carta a Phil diciéndole que acepto el trabajo en el banco de Gran Bretaña –

La rubia suspiro y solo asintió. – de acuerdo cariño, ahí que decirle a los niños que no mudaremos por un tiempo –

…

…

.. **Continuara**

 **Como siempre perdón a mis faltas ortográficas, espero les guste este cap.**

 **Notas:** poco a poco aparecerán nuevos personajes y sabrán cosas nuevas, voy hacer Flash Back sobre el pasado de Hermione despues de que salio de prisión para que entiendan mejor como es que ella y Fleur comenzaron la relación ya que aquí solo les di una pequeña explicación.

La razón por la cual no envejecen solo les diré que esto tiene que ver con los nuevos poderes de Hermione y esto le afecto también a Fleur debido a que cuando se casaron sus almas se unieron, por que la rubia también dejo de envejecer.

 **Bueno sin mas me despido, nos leeremos en la siguiente queridos lectores: Sayonara =).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Después de hablar con sus hijos y explicarles que se tendrían que mudar por un tiempo a Gran Bretaña y convencerlos de que volverían a Francia una vez que hayan terminado con lo que tienen que hacer en ese país. Hermione se hizo cargo de comprar en un barrio muggle tranquilo una casa simple de tres pisos con 8 dormitorios, toda amueblada y un amplio patio trasero así como una piscina para sus hijos. Las dos mujeres comenzaron a empacar su ropa y algunas pertenencias personales, mientras la rubia empacaba su ropa y la de su esposa, la castaña se hacía cargo de ayudar con la de los niños, después de haber empacado algunas armas ya que uno nunca sabe cuándo podría utilizarlas.

A pesar de que Hermione siempre tenía una actitud fría con todos, con su familia era diferente con ellos su personalidad se ablandaba aunque eso no quiere decir que la veían todo el tiempo dando mimos y cariños por donde quiera, pero cuando lo hacía lo hacía de verdad.

-mami, ¿puedo llevar a Stell conmigo?- el pequeño Francis se acercó a la castaña quien estaba terminando de cerrar la maleta del pequeño con cuidado pero en su rostro aún se veía la molestia de tener que ir a ese país.

Hermione al escuchar la voz de su hijo menor, su rostro se suavizo y voltio a ver el pequeño quien ya se encontraba vestido con unos pequeño vaqueros, una playera azul que hacia resalta sus ojos, unos tenis negros, en sus brazos se encontraba un Cerberos de peluche, por alguna extraña razón a su hijo le encanta ese animal ya que fue el primero que escogió a pesar de ver miles y de diferentes criaturas en la tienda de peluches.

-si quieres llevarlo puedes hacerlo, solo cuídalo bien de acuerdo – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que solo le regalaba a su familia.

Francis feliz corrió abrazarla, la castaña sonrió mas y lo alzo en brazos.

-oyes, ya estas mas pesado…..te estas volvió mas grande cada dia – el pequeño castaño rio al sentir como su mama le daba besos en su mejilla.- bueno mi pequeño Cerberos vamos a terminar de ayudar a tus hermanos para después ir con tu madre. –

Después de ayudar a sus hijos a empacar sus cosas, con su magia hizo que las maletas bajaran a la primera planta, donde ya se encontraba la rubia esperándolos con sus maletas listas. Al estar todo listos Fleur encogió todas las maletas y las aguardo en su bolsa, Hermione agarro un rodillo y lo convirtió en un traslador, cada uno agarro fuertemente una parte del objeto pero por seguridad la castaña traía fuertemente en sus brazos al pequeño Francis y Fleur le sujeto la mano libre de Louis, mientras que las niñas ellas al ser mas grande y haber viajo varias veces con su madres ella ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

-listos a la cuentas de tres….uno…dos….tres …- al terminar de contar todos fueron succionados por un remolino.

..

..

..

-¿no puedes dormir? – Fleur entro al nuevo estudio de la nueva casa.

Hacia dos días que llegaron a su nueva casa, desde que llegaron estuvieron ocupadas, entre desempacando las cosas, acomodando el papeleo para el trabajo y de los niños quienes asistirían al colegio muggle de ahí y entre poniendo protecciones alrededor de la casa y demás cosas, se le fueron el santo fin de semana. Pero ahora que era de madrugada de Domingo, la rubia se despertó con la sorpresa de que su esposa no se encontraba en la cama, por lo que se levantó y fue al estudio donde presentía que estaría y no se equivocó al encontrar a la castaña sentada en la silla del escritorio con un vaso de whisky de fuego en su mano mientras miraba por la ventana y siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna. Fleur a veces pensaba que su esposa era una especie de ángel pero un ángel caído muy hermoso pero a la vez peligroso.

-a veces me despierto con la sensación de que todo esto es un hermoso sueño y que pronto abriré los ojos y estaré en esa mugrosa celda pudriéndome – a pesar de que Hermione susurro la rubia la escucho a la perfección a estar todo en silencio.

-eso no es mas que una fea pesadilla del pasado mi amor – Fleur se acercó a la castaña, le quito el vaso de su mano para ponerlo en el escritorio y se sentó en su regazo.- y que nunca volverá a pasar, porque ahora tu estas conmigo y hemos creado una hermosa familia –la castaña cerro sus ojos al sentir la dulce caricia de su rubia en la mejilla. – sabes que nunca te abandonare no importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo, al igual que tus hijos….pero si tengo que seguirte en el infierno lo hare, porque tu eres mi todo Hermione –

-lose – Fleur se quedó sin aliento al ver que los ojos marrones que tanto ama ahora tienen un ligero toque de rojo sangre. A cualquiera le daría miedo verlos pero no a ella, quien se hipnotizo con tan solo verlos. –te amo mi dulce Veela –

-y yo a tu mi dulce demonio – susurro Fleur antes de besarla.

..

..

A la mañana siguiente Fleur se levantó más temprano que cualquiera en la casa ya que tenía que estar en el hospital temprano ese dia, mientras que Hermione se haría cargo de llevar a los niño al colegio nuevo que abrieron hace 5 años atrás que era para niños con magia pero que también enseñaban cosas muggles ya que la escuela pertenecía a una pareja de hijos de muggles con la maestría de enseñanza tanto para niños normales y mágicos.

La oji miel se levantó una hora después de que la rubia se fuera, después de ducharse y arreglarse con su común ropa muggle (jeans, playera de botones negra, chaqueta de cuero que le regalo su esposa y sus botas de combate) y armada hasta los dientes ya que uno nunca sabe cuándo va a necesitar un arma que no sea la varita….al estar lista fue a levantar a todos sus hijos y los ayudo a vestirse (si es que ellos querían) para después irse hacer el desayuno.

-mama yo no quiero ir – Dominique se quejó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.

-Domi tiene razón, no entiendo porque vamos ¿Qué no nos pueden enseñar ustedes magia? – Louis la secundo.

-yo pienso que será divertido – dijo Francis con una sonrisa y listo para asistir a la escuela.

-estoy de acuerdo con Fran – lo apoyo Victorie con una sonrisa mientras le revolvía el cabello a su hermanito.

-¡oyes! -

-¡basta ya! Su madre y yo ya les explicamos este tema asi que no insistan, todos irán a la escuela- la castaña los callo a todos. -adema ya saben que no tendremos tiempo para enseñarles todo, pero no duden en preguntarnos lo que sea cuando tengan una duda.-

Sin decir nada mas la oji miel les dio a cada uno un plato con dos tortitas a cada uno, y les servía un vaso de leche. Al terminar cada uno agarro su mochila y se subieron a la Hummer de su madre ya que la escuela quedaba en el barrio muggle.

Después de unos 15 minutos de viaje llegaron a un edificio de dos plantas con un enorme patio trasero y delantero donde en una sección del patio se encuentra varios juegos muggle como resbaladillas, sube y baja, etc..…todos se bajaron de la camioneta y la castaña acompaño a sus hijos hasta la entrada principal donde se encuentra un mujer que al parecer es maestra por la ropa que usa.

-buenos días, vengo a traer a mis hijos – saludo Hermione cuando se acercaron a la mujer.

-hola buenos días, supongo que es su primer dia no es asi – saludo la mujer de cabello rubio, para después fijarse en la lista que llevaba en la mano y donde se encontraban anotados los niños de nuevo ingreso. -ustedes deben ser los niños…G-Granger….. _Hermione Granger –_ murmuro para si misma sorprendida al saber quién se encontraba frente de ella ya que a pesar de haber pasado una década ese nombre aún se escuchaba, pero no se dio de que tanto Hermione y los niños la oyeron. La castaña solo entre cerro sus ojos como si quisiera asesina a esa mujer, esta al darse cuenta de su error siguió diciéndoles. - Q-que será de s-segundo de primaria, tercer y primer grado de prescolar, no es asi-

-si, algún problema señora ¿? –dijo con voz tranquila Hermione pero mirándola con su normal expresión de seriedad y frialdad, que ocasiono que la mujer se estremeciera ante esos ojos.

-n-no – negó rápidamente la mujer con nerviosismo. – p-por cierto m-me lla-llamo Amanda Wilson y soy maestra de prescolar – le dijo con algo de miedo al ver que no la dejaba de ver con esa mirada. De repente sintió una sensación helada invadiendo todo su cuerpo como si quisiera congelarlo por dentro, su cuerpo se sentía con mucha pesadez y su cerebro poco a poco se iba a apagando, sus ojos contra abajo los podía mantenerlos abiertos. Al momento que cerro sus ojos en la oscuridad alcanzo a notar un par de esferas color rojas brillantes que la observaban, al verlas directamente empezó a sentir una sensación desagradable como si su alma la estuvieran succionando.

Hermione dejo de mirarla cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el comienzo de las clases, noto como la mujer contra apenas podía mantenerse de pies y gruño con molestia al saber que se había pasado un poco, ya que sería un problema que la mujer callera muerta, no es que le importase mucho, pero eso podría ser un dolor de cabeza y era lo que menos quería en esos momentos.

..

..

Xxx**

..

..

-no puede ser tan serio o si – Ron Weasley gruño con molestia al haber sido llamado tan temprano por el nuevo ministro de magia de hace dos años, Kinsley Shacklebolt.

-Ron – Dijo Harry entre dientes como advirtiéndole de que se calmara ya que el conocía bien el temperamento del pelirrojo quien cambio mucho su actitud después del sucedo con su ex mejor amiga. Personalmente el también lo hizo pero sabia controlar mejor sus emociones o al menos la mayoría.

El pelirrojo solo chasqueó sus dientes.

-bueno los llame aquí porque les tengo una nueva misión – les dijo con seriedad a los dos.- la misión se trata de investigar una serie de muertes muy extrañas – en eso les paso un sobre con fotografías donde mostraban los cuerpos de las víctimas.

-parece como si hubiera sido un ritual – comento Harry al ver los extraños símbolos.

-eso parece, envíe las fotos a los expertos en simbólico, pero ellos dijeron que no conocían nada de esto y que lo mejor seria ir con un arqueólogo quienes saben mas de estas cosas debido a su trabajo. –

-si es asi entonces porque estamos nosotros, usted podría enviarlos con ellos y listos. –propuso Ron con molestia.

-lo hare, pero quiero que ustedes hagan equipo con el, además de que Malfoy, Zabinni y Parkison harán equipo con ustedes al tener mas conexiones. - dijo el ministro con firmeza.

..

..

… **Continuara**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Después de que su madre se fuera, a cada uno lo pasaron a su nuevo salón de clases, por desgracia todos iban en diferentes salones y diferentes años de estudio debido a su edad, las únicas que se salvaban eran las gemelas quienes iban en el mismo año y salón.

Al momento en que las gemelas entraron al salón, todos los niños las voltearon a ver con curiosidad, Dominique gruño internamente al ver que las miraban como si fueran una especie de fenómenos de alguna clase. Ella a diferencia de su hermana nunca le ha gustado llamar la atención, ella por el contrario siempre ha deseado pasar desapercibida y como dice su madre, es mejor ser invisible y que nadie te tome en cuenta para así huir más rápido a que seas el centro de atención y que de inmediato te detecten.

-buenos días clase, hoy nos acompañan Victorie y Dominique Granger son nuevas alumnas por este año, espero se lleven bien con ellas…- las presento la profesora.- bien niñas vallan a sentarse donde quieran -

Las dos rubias obedecieron y fueron a tomar asiento hasta a final del salón junto a la ventana, las dos se sentaron juntas Dominique tomo asiento cercas de la ventana mientras que Victorie se sentó a lado de ella.

-Hola, soy Victorie y ella mi hermana Dominique – la rubia mayor saludo a un chico un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes que no las dejaba de verlas junto con su compañero de asiento, un pelinegro de ojos azules.

Dominique bufo con molestia al ver como el pelinegro se sonrojo cuando lo volteo a ver.

-hola, soy Hugo Weasley y él es Albus Potter– el pelirrojo los presento.

-h-hola – saludo el pelinegro algo tímido.

….

…

..

Xxxºº

..

Fleur después de que llegara temprano ese día al hospital San Mungo, entro a la pequeña reunión que el jefe del hospital convoco, hay Damián Walker el jefe como ella le dice en su mente presento el personal y a ella le toco como compañera de área a una extraña y peculiar rubia de ojos azules con una expresión soñadora y que Fleur se preguntó si siempre la tenía ya que pareciera que se la pasara en las nubes todo el tiempo. y por lo que investigo de ella con sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo al escuchar los chimes cuando pasaba por ahí es que la extraña rubia de nombre Luna Black antes Lovegood, se había casado con el famoso Sirius Black que fue repudiado por su familia y que además estuvo en Azkaban durante 12 años inculpado por algo que no hizo, al escuchar eso de inmediato se le vino a la mente a su amada esposa quien también paso por lo mismo, de solo pensarlo le dan ganas de matar a todo el maldito ministerio de ese país, ya que no puede ser posible que ya hubiera dos caso de injusticia y que en los dos no hubiera habido juicio justo para los culpables….ahora entiende porque su madre siempre se quejaba de la incompetencia del ministerio británico sin duda todos son unos inútiles y corruptos, y de lo cual está segura es que si siguen así nunca progresaran.

Por lo que la rubia se siente tranquila al saber que ni ella ni su esposa dependen del ministerio ya que San Mungo y Gringotts son lugares independientes del ministerio o de cualquiera de ellos ya que en otros países es igual.

-se ve que tienes muchos Torposoplos en tu cabeza – Fleur sin querer se asustó un poco y casi tirando su café al escuchar de repente la voz de su extraña compañera quien se sentó como si nada en frente de ella en la mesa de la cafetería del hospital.

-que es un tor…bueno eso –

-son pequeñas criaturas invisibles que se meten en tu mente y te confunden – dijo como si nada la rubia, Fleur solo la miraba como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

..

..

Xxx°°

 _Había pasado ya siete meses de que Minerva le estaba dando clases, y como era de esperarse Hermione no perdió su toque con la magia. La castaña unos días después de que Salió de Azkaban se había enterado por Minerva que sus padres habían muerto unos meses antes de que capturaran a la verdadera culpable a causa de una enfermedad que los tuvieron por la inmensa depresión en la que se encontraban desde su encierro._

 _Hermione al enterrarse de esa noticia siente que algo en su interior vuelve a morir al saber que sus padres murieron por culpa de ese maldito país, poco a poco un odio e ira la envuelven ya no solo porque sus padres murieron sin ver a su hija por casi 6 años sino que murieron con la idea de que nunca seria libre y que siempre seria culpada de asesinato. Hermione después de visitar sus tumbas y quedarse ahí sentada enfrente de ellas desde la mañana hasta casi la media noche, decidió macharse con la promesa de que seguiría con vida y de formaría una familia como ellos siempre deseaban que lo hiciera cuando fuera el tiempo._

 _Por lo que al día siguiente empaco sus cosas y le dio la noticia a minerva y le pido que se hiciera cargo de las propiedades y negocios (o por lo menos que estuviera pendiente) que sus padres le heredaron hacer estos millonarios…y que se mantendrían en contacto por medio de la tecnología muggle al haberle enseñado como usarla, ya que ella no pensaba regresar al reino unido a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario y lo cual dudaba que sucediera. Minerva algo reacia acepto hacerlo además de también hacerse socia de Hermione en una de las compañías muggles que ella ahora poseía en el reino unido._

 _Después de tener todo listo y en orden, la castaña decidió viajar a estilo muggle al país de origen de la familia de su madre que resulta ser Francia, al llegar al país, más exactamente a una ciudad cerca de la costa decidió comprar una pequeña casa de dos pisos casi al pie de la playa y en la zona muggle. Al día siguiente después de instalarse bien el lo que sería su nuevo hogar, Hermione decidió ir al ministerio francés y empezar a poner su plan en marcha de terminar sus estudios y cambiar su nacionalidad inglesa por la francesa._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Por fin después de tanto tiempo ha logrado terminar sus estudios mágicos y no solo eso sino con 13 EXTASIS y TIMOS, que tuvieron resultados con la mayor calificación_ _ **E.**_ _además de lograr tener una maestría en varias materias como Pociones, Aritmancia, DCAO, Transformaciones, y Runas Antiguas…..aunque también estudio Alquimia aparte. Después de graduarse y lograr conseguir la ciudadanía la cual no era tan difícil a tener familiares franceses, decidió empezar a trabajar como rompedora de maldiciones en Gringotts de ese país a la vez que seguía sus estudios muggles._

 _Al principio de su carrera como rompedora no fue nada fácil ya que los demás trabajadores del Banco y compañeros de su misma Área no la dejaban de ver con sospecha y desconfianza ya que todavía la noticia de que estuvo presa en la prisión de máxima seguridad para magos y aun peor que la habían puesto en el área de los prisioneros más peligrosos del mundo mágico no ayuda en nada. Por lo que su estadía ahí en los primeros par de años no fueron placenteros eso sin mencionar las constantes misiones suicidas que la mandaban._

 _Después de un año de estar trabajando en el Banco mágico, Hermione se ganó el respeto de todos sus compañeros del Banco, ahí la castaña logro hacerse amiga y ganar el respeto del gerente del Banco que resulto ser nada menos que un duende llamado Evergreen quien le enseño el idioma de los duendes, su modo de vivir, sus leyes y varias tradiciones de ellos. Para Hermione esto significo mucho ya que pudo aprender mas de esas magnificas y raras criaturas guerreras y a las cuales respeta mas que a los mismo magos y brujas._

 _Pero no fue hasta una misión en una vieja mansión ubicada al sur de Francia que estaba llena de maldiciones muy oscuras y todo el terreno lleno de trampas mortales, que todo cambio para su vida solitaria y que nunca imagino que en un accidente todo cambiaria._

 _En esa simple misión que parecía fácil pero mortal, resultó herida gravemente y casi pierde un brazo al haber salvado a su compañero novato de una trampa. Phil la llevo rápidamente a San Mugo, Hermione a penas se podía mantener despierta a causa de perdida sangre, entre su conciencia e inconciencia pudo notar que ningún sanador la quería atender por miedo, sabía que si nadie la atendía ella podría morir pero Hermione no tenia miedo a la muerte sino al contrario siempre la asechaba y sabía que su hora se acercaba pero antes de cerrar sus ojos alcanzo a ver un hermoso Ángel de cabellera dorada y profundos ojos azules cerúleos, que al parecer le decía algo que no alcanzo a escuchar que quedo inconsciente._

 _.._

 _.._

Xxx°°

Después de habla con Kinsley, Harry y Ron se fueron a encontrar a Malfoy, Zabinni y Parkinson para poder ponerse de acuerdo cuando y aqueras será la reunión ya que entre mas rápido empiecen esta misión mas rápido la terminarán y podrán de alejarse de esas serpientes rastreras.

-no entiendo porque tenemos que hacer equipo con esas serpientes, simplemente podríamos contactar con Bill-

-tienes razón Ron, pero son órdenes del ministro y sabes que no podemos hacer nada, aunque quisiéramos – dijo Harry con cansancio al estar escuchando a su amigo estarse quejando un buen rato.

-no crean que para nosotros es maravilloso tener que soportarlos, San Potty y comadreja – una voz profunda y llena de fastidio se escuchó a su espalda por lo que de inmediato se voltearon y vieron a las tres serpientes que serían sus compañeros de equipo.

-acabemos con esto Huron-

Pansy lo miro por un momento antes de darle una media sonrisa. – dudo mucho que terminemos rápido esta misión a darnos como ayudantes un par de inútiles….es una lástima que su sangre sucia ya no este con ustedes ya que a pesar de ser una impura debo de admitir que era el cerebro del famoso trio de oro – les dijo con burla.

Ante esto ron rechino los dientes y fulmino con su mirada a la pelinegra.

-oh es verdad – el rubio se hizo el sorprendido de repente. – ustedes mismos la mandaron ahí y le dieron la espalda, y eso que se decían ser sus mejores amigos-

Antes de Ron pudiera echársele encima y darle una buena paliza y que pudiera meterse en problemas por eso, fueron interrumpido por Sirius Black quien los había llamado para empezar la reunión ya que el al hacer el jefe del departamento de Aurores se encontraba en ese caso al ser uno de mayor importancia.

..

..

…. **continuara**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

 _Había pasado dos días desde que recobro la conciencia y Hermione ya se encontraba fastidiada y no esperaba el momento de poder largarse de ese maldito lugar, pero no, la tendían que retener en el maldito hospital y todo gracias a esa sanadora odiosa quien se negaba darle de alta ya que según ella su brazo todavía no sana por completo. Pero a ella no le importaba ya que odiaba estar en lo estúpidos hospitales y no entendí porque no solo la dejaran con el estúpido cabestrillo, le recetaran algunas estúpidas pociones y la dejaran marchar._

 _-"maldita rubia" – gruño con molestia_

 _Como la odiaba, la muy maldita le había salvado la vida y eso sin mencionar que era muy fastidiosa, a cada rato entraba en la habitación y siempre le daba esa mirada de curiosidad como si deseaba conocerla, entenderla, apoyarla y muchas cosas mas que no se explicaba de ese ángeL bello que la salvo de morir…..pero no, no le daría el gusto de mostrar sus sentimientos, ya no, una vez lo hizo y lo único que consiguió a cambio fue traición y se aprovecharon de su nobleza, asi que si deseaba conocerla tendrá que esperar muy sentada hasta diría acostada por sino se cansaría y mucho._

 _-veo que ya despertaste de nuevo – dijo una voz suave y de la cual los dos últimos días la castaña conocía._

 _-"pensando en la reina y esta aparece" – pensó con sarcasmo, volteo a verla y solo le lanzo una mirada fría que haría temblar a cualquiera pero esa rubia parecía inmune a su mirada porque solo la siguió mirando con esa expresión que ya empezaba a odiar._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Xxx°°_

 _.._

Ha pasado ya dos semanas desde que habían llegado a Londres, y que ellos asistían a la escuela, Dominique empezaba a odiar tener que ir sobre todo por el idiota del hermano mayor de Potter, como odiaba a ese tipo. Siempre se la pasaba haciendo estúpidas bromas que a el le parecían gracioso y pensaba que los demás también lo veían de esa forma pero la verdad es que a pesar de ser inofensivas ….de cierta forma, lastimaban emocionalmente a sus victimas ya que estas quedaban humilladas por estas…y si algo odiaba Dominique es un tipo asi.

Y si algo estaba segura Dominique es que si ese tal James Potter se atrevería hacerle una bromita que lastimara no solo físicamente sino mentalmente a uno de sus hermanos, ella misma se encargaría de convertirlo en cenizas con su fuego, aunque su madre se enojara con ella, ya que estaba segura que su mama no solo la apoyaría sino que también le ayudaría en prenderlo en llamas, al ser también muy protectora de la familia.

La pequeña rubia se encontraba con su mama en el laboratorio de esta, a ella le encantaba ver a su mama creando nuevos proyectos ya sea muggles o mágicos y siempre que tenia oportunidad o mas bien le permitían entrar al lugar junto a ella cuando no estaba haciendo algo peligroso lo aprovechaba, y le pedía que le explicara que estaba haciendo y para que servía ya que deseaba hacer lo mismo que ella cuando fuera mas grande.

-mama, ¿que pensarías si por accidente incendiara a un chico? – pregunto Dominique con inocencia, después de un rato de estar viendo como soldaba y ponía y quitaba cables a un pequeño robot.

Hermione al escuchar la rara pregunta de su hija, dejo por un momento de conectar los cables de su pequeño robot, pero no la volteo a ver y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. – eso depende – le contesto mientras seguía con lo suyo.

-¿de que?-

-si es en verdad un accidente o lo hagas en verdad y porque motivo – le contesto a un si voltear a verla.

-mm y si este chico es un fastidioso bromista que piensa que sus bromas son divertidas e inocentes…..¿te enojarías si lo rostizara poquito? –

La castaña dejo lo que estaba haciendo y volteo a ver a su hija con curiosidad.

-bueno, si dices que sus bromas no son tan inocentes como dices….mientras no te moleste no tienes por qué hacer nada –

-pero si el llegara hacerle una broma a uno de mis hermanos abría una posibilidad que si lo hiciera –

-mm si alguno de ustedes se llegara a lastimar ya sea físicamente o peor mentalmente entonces te daría permiso y hasta yo te ayudaría a rostizar al pequeño bastardo…pero mientras no sean ustedes no me importa, pero si te preocupas por tus compañeros del salón, podrías hablar con un maestro –

La pequeña rubia bufa con molestia. - no sirvió de nada, solamente lo pusieron a limpiar el salón y ya…..al parecer le tienen preferencia por ser hijo de un famoso, siempre se sale con la suya-

-¿famoso?...sabes como se llama – Hermione pregunto con curiosidad ya que no sabia que famoso seria tan importante como para dar preferencia a un niño.

-eh….bueno es hermano mayor de Albus quien es amigo de Vic y de Lily amiga de Francis y Louis…se llama James Potter –

" _¿James Potter? asi que San Popotitos tuvo tres hijos, porque no me sorprende que no sea tan original con sus nombres…me pregunto si tendrá un hijo llamado Dobby"_ -Hermione le dio gracia los nombres de los hijos de su antiguo mejor amigo-" _mmm Dominique dijo que el era bromista, solo espero que no sea como los malditos merodeadores por si se atreve a dañar a mis hijos como su abuelo y su amiguito lo hicieron con Severus, entonces ahí tendríamos un problema y no me importaría llevar a todo gran Bretaña al infierno si se meten en mi camino de darle una lección al pequeño bastardo."-_

-¿mama estas bien? – pregunto la pequeña rubia algo preocupada al ver como su mama apretaba su mano en el reposabrazos y este se ponía rojizo debido a que una pequeña llama Azul alrededor de su mano que lo quemaba.

La castaña solto un suspiro después de calmarse al notar como dejo el reposabrazos.

-si, no te preocupes solo estaba pensando…dices que los hermanos de ese tal James Potter son amigo de tus hermanos. - Hermione al ver que su hija asentía, chasqueo la legua con molestia.- mira yo no puedo prohibirles con quien juntarse y con quien no, solo espero que tenga cuidado en quien confían de acuerdo.-

-si mama, y sobre lo que te pregunta –

\- oh, si, tienes mi permiso solo con la condición de que seas cuidadosa y no dejes evidencia de que fuiste tu –

-¡si! – Dominique sonrió con maldad, al saber que si James Potter le hacia algo tenia permiso de darle una lección.

-solo no le digas a tu madre que te di permiso, si pregunta di que tu lo decidiste sola – Dijo Hermione en modo de advertencia, a lo que la pequeña rubia asintió de inmediato al ver el rostro serio de su madre.

..

Xxx°°

..

..

-lo siento señor ministro, pero mi área solo es sobre el mundo mágico, yo no me especializo en las cosas muggles para eso tendría que haber ido en una escuela muggle donde estudian estas cosas – dijo Richard Hilton quien es uno de los mejores investigadores sobre arqueología mágica. Richard es un hombre de unos 56 años de cabello castaño oscuro con algunas canas, sus ojos son verdes y era algo corto y medio rechoncho. – además solo me especializo en pura teoría nunca he ido en alguna expedición solo estudio lo que me traen, pero a veces eso no es suficiente –

Kinsley suspiro con cansancio y masajeo sus sienes este ya era el cuarto investigador que llamaba para saber si sabía algo sobre los signos o símbolos que había y todo era lo mismo; nada, no sabían nada. Ya no sabía que hacer, su otra opción era Bill pero tampoco era de mucha ayuda ya que a pesar de haber ido a expediciones en deferentes pases y abierto tumbas, por lo que sabía el Weasley tampoco sabía mucho…necesitaba a alguien que supiera de las dos áreas completas, tanto en teoría muggle y mágica como en la práctica.

-gracias Richard – dijo Kingley. – te puedes ir –

-en verdad lo siento – dijo el científico con pena. –pero si quieres te puedo contactar con alguien a quien conozco y sabe de una persona sobre esto –

-¿en serio sabe sobre esto? – pregunto con duda el ministro sin querer hacerse ilusiones.

-si ella es muy buena en lo que hace y es muy respetada.…..el nombre de mi contacto es Philip Bonnet trabaja en Gringotts en Francia, el es o era compañero de la persona que te digo – dijo Richard mientras escribía en un trozo de papel la dirección del tipo y se la entrega. –nose si todavía trabaje en Francia, pero puede intentar localizarla con el –

-gracias Richard lo hare – dijo Kinsley mientras aceptaba el papel. El científico solo asentía antes de salir de la oficina.

..

..

Continuara..


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Después de que Richard se hubiera marchado, Kinsley llamo a Sirius y a Bill de inmediato…..solo esperaba que el científico tuviera razón y que esa persona todavía estuviera en contacto con ese tal Phil para que les pudiera ayudar de una vez por todas ya que temía que si esperaban mucho para hallar el culpable hubiera mucho mas muertes de las que de por si ya habían.

Si Richard tenía razón y encontraran a esa mujer, tendría también que convencer a Gringotts a que cooperaran y sobre todo a esa desconocida ya que no era un secreto que ni Gringotts ni San Mungo estén ligados a los ministerios al ser lugares separados tanto de la política como la burocracia o jerarquía por lo que ahí no tenían poder los trabajadores del ministerio ni siquiera el que es ministro de magia.

-Señor Ministro el Sr. Black ya está aquí – salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su secretaria.

-hazlo pasar por favor – dijo Kinsley a su secretaria.

-enseguida Señor…pase por favor Sr. Black pase – dijo la secretaria mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a un hombre que a pesar de estar a los finales de los 40 aún era muy atractivo. - el Sr. Weasley aviso que tardaría unos 10 a 15 minutos en llegar tarde debido a que tendría una reunión con todo el personal del Banco –

-de acuerdo, Gracias Srta. Harris avíseme cuando el Sr. Weasley llegue – dijo Kinsley

-si Sr. Ministro, con permiso – dijo la secretaria para después salir de la oficina.

Sirius sin decir nada se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones que había en la oficina, el moreno al ver que iban a esperar un buen rato le ofreció una bebida a Sirius quien aceptó gustoso, mientras el oji gris bebía su vaso de Whisky de fuego, el moreno aprovechaba para terminar de revisar algunos papeles que se encontraba sobre su escritorio.

Después de 20 minutos la puerta se abre y entra de nuevo la secreta rubia avisando que Bill ya había llegado a lo que Kinsley le ordena que lo deje pasar.

-hola buenas tardes, lamento la tardanza – dijo Bill después de que la secretaria saliera de la oficina.

-no importa Bill, si quieres toma asiento – dijo el Ministro para después sellar uno de los sillones.

-escuche que tuviste una reunión del personal en el Banco…Luna también tuvo reunión en San Mungo ¿Qué acaso también hicieron intercambios? – dijo Sirius para después preguntarle con curiosidad.

-algo asi, varios de nuestros trabajadores se fueron a Francia por un año de intercambio y algunos de ellos vinieron – dijo Bill.

Kinsley a oir esto, lo vio con interés ya que había una posibilidad de que esa mujer estuviera entre ellos.

-Bill, de casualidad uno de ellos no es alguien que se llama Philip Bonnet…quien trabajaba en Francia – dijo el moreno con seriedad.

-¿Philip Bonnet?...mm si el iba a venir pero al ultimo parece que le dio la plaza a alguien – dijo Bill también con seriedad.

-y sabes de casualidad a quien se la dio –

-he escuchado que se la había dado a su antigua compañera….creo que le llamaban "la muerte silenciosa" o "ojos de Basilisco" –

Kinsley al escuchar esas palabras abre los ojos como platos y siente como su sangre se congela al saber o tener una sospecha de quien es la persona de la que esta hablando, por lo que para confirmar sus sospechas se levanta de su asiento como un resorte y va hacia el pequeño armario que tiene en su oficina y lo abre y rápidamente esculca entre las cosas que tiene ahí y saca un viejo periódico del Profeta y casi se desmaya al saber que sus sospechas eran ciertas ya que ve la imagen de **ella** , y con las palabras que dijo Bill como titulo encabezado.

-¿Kinsley que pasa? ¿Por qué tu piel se ha aclarado? – pregunto Sirius con burla pero a la vez con curiosidad al verlo actuar de esa manera.

-por esto – dijo Kinsley mientras aventaba el periódico en la mesa, con la pagina que vio.

Sirius y Bill se acercan con curiosidad y ven la pagina al principio los dos no entiende hasta que un flash se le viene a la cabeza y recuerdan que hace mas de 10 años leyeron el profeta con ese titulo.

-¿Granger? – susurra con dificultad el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirar la portada y la foto de la chica.

-no estarás diciendo que la persona que se refiere Bill sea Granger ¿verdad? – dijo Sirius con nerviosismo ya que si fuera asi estarían jodidos ya que no hubiera modo de que ella los ayudara.

-me gustaría creer que no fuera asi – dijo Kinsley mientras se sirvió un vaso de Whisky y se lo tomaba de un trago.

..

..

Xxx°°

..

..

-oyes Vic ¿porque tu hermana parece odiar a mi Hermano? – pregunto Albus con Curiosidad.

-es verdad, ni a James ni a Orion los aguanta – dijo Hugo.

Victorie solo suspiro, ella sabia el motivo de porque su hermana odia a los chicos y si es sincera a ella tampoco les cae bien no es porque fueran malos sino por sus bromitas ya que tampoco a ella le gusta que hagan eso mucho menos con niños menores a ellos, ya que en lo personal ella cree que son mas como matones que bromistas.

-no es que Dominique los odie solo…no le agrada lo que hacen – dijo Victorie en voz baja. – ellos hacen bromas a mucho pero hay a veces que siempre no mas son los mismo y a veces son crueles –

-¡oyes! Mi hermano y mi primo no son crueles solo hace divertir a los demás – dijo Albus defendiendo a su hermano mayor y a su primo.

-puede que para ti y a los otro se le hagan divertidos pero por un momento ponte en el lugar de la victima…..¿te gustaría que se rieran de ti? – dijo la rubia con seriedad.

-es verdad Albus hasta yo se que a veces James y Orión se pasan – dijo el pelirrojo con sinceridad.

El pelinegro se quedó callado por un momento y reflexionando las palabras de sus amigos y se puso a recordar las veces que su hermano y su primo hacia bromas y tenían razón la mayoría de las veces lo hacían con niños menores a ellos y también había veces que se lo hacían siempre a los mismos chicos y estos siempre salían humillados por eso, y si no lo recordaba mal ya había habido dos casos en los que los padres habían sacado a sus hijos de la escuela porque no hacían nada con su hermano, solo por ser hijo del salvador del mundo mágico…..había veces que Albus odiaba ser su hijo ya que también ha habido ocasiones en que lo comparan con el o su abuelo.

-es verdad, como no me di cuentas antes – susurro para si mismo con enojo y tristeza por aquellos chicos. –James se salva muchas veces porque es el favorito de mi padre por parecerse mucho a mis abuelos además de ser el mayor –

-albus perdón que te diga esto, pero si tu hermano o tu primo le hace algo a mis hermanos ten por seguro que no detendré a mi hermana de darles una paliza – dijo Victorie con pena pero a la vez con seriedad.

-¿pelear? Pero si es una chica y menor que ellos es imposible que les gane – dijo Hugo sorprendido.

-ser mujer no significa que seamos débiles – dijo la rubia algo molesta.- además, mama nos ha llevado a clases de defensa personal desde que teníamos tres años, a parte los fines de semana ella nos da clases extras –

-woo eso quiere decir que Louis y Francis también han comenzado a ir – el pelirrojo al ver que la rubia asentía solo trago salía y se recordó no hacer enojar a ninguno de ellos para asi mantenerse a salvo de sus puños.

….

…

Xx°°

..

..

-Elfle….¿que pasa? ¿Por qué me mandaste a llamar? – pregunto la castaña con su normal actitud de indiferencia y frialdad, cuando entro a la oficina del gerente del banco.

-siéntate – dijo el duende a lo que la castaña obedeció con molestia. – Evergreen me manda una carta por medio del flu diciendo que contactaron con Bonnet preguntado por ti –

La castaña solo alzo una ceja con curiosidad. - ¿a mi? …..¿quién demonios me busca? –

El duende le dio una sonrisa de burla enseñando sus dientes puntiagudos, aunque si alguien mas lo viera sonreír asi se asustarían ya que se veía terrorífico sonriendo, pero para Hermione solo lo siguió mirando sin decir nada.

-al parecer el Ministro de este querido país – dijo el Duende con sarcasmo lo ultimo.- esta buscando a la que llamaban "la muerte silenciosa" o "ojos de basilisco" y sin saber como saben que eres tu y que tu antiguo compañero era Bonnet –

Hermione se sorprendió de que la buscaran y se preguntó que demonios querían de ella, pero sabia que fuera lo que fuera los mandaría a la mierda y que se las arreglaran como pudiera, si fuera por ella todo ese país se puede ir al demonio.

-¿y sabes para que? – su voz salió mas fría y vacía que antes, sentía tanto odio al saber que tarde o temprano darían con ella directamente. De tan solo pensarlo se llenaba de furia y no sabia si se podría contener cuando eso pasara.

Elfle sintió como la habitación se volvía más fría que nunca y supo que la chica se estaba controlando de no destruir todo, por lo que sonrió ya que, en lugar de darle miedo, la respetaba.

-para un caso importante que involucra todo gran Bretaña – le contesto el duende.

-bueno pues espero que se pongan muy cómodos porque y esperen acostados, porque no pienso ayudarlos en ninguna mierda en que se metieron – dijo Hermione mientras le levantaba. - y si eso es todo me retiro – le dio una reverencia como respeto y salió de la oficina sin decir nada más.

El duende solo la vio salir y noto como algunas cosas de su oficina se derritieron y otras se congelaron.

-" _parece que su demonio interior estaba más activo" –_ pensó el duende antes de volver a ponerse a trabajar.

.

.

.

….. **continuara..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

 _Había pasado ya un año y medio desde que Fleur conoció a esa castaña con mirada vacía, desde la primera vez que sus ojos se posaron en ella no pudo evitar sentir un tirón mágico como algo magnético que algo dentro de ella le decía que tenia que conocer a la verdadera chica que se escondía tras esas paredes de acero reforzado en las que se ocultaba para no ser lastimada de nuevo, y por si fuera poco su Veela le exigía estar todo el tiempo cercas de ella, al sentir eso le dio algo de miedo ya que era la primera vez que su Veela le exigía algo con intensidad y para ser sincera no sabia que hacer._

 _Al principio iba a ignorar todo pero cuando su paciente abrió sus ojos, la rubia quedo sorprendida al ver que la única emoción que demostraba esos hermosos ojos marrones era pura frialdad pura y con eso basto para que su curiosidad y ansias por saber mas de ella se activaran por lo que al terminar su turno del mismo dia que despertó se fue a su casa para comenzar a investigar de ella, duro varios días descubrir quien era su paciente favorita, cuando supo que Hermione Granger era una ex prisionera y que había sido culpada por asesinato eso la intrigo mucho ya que en verdad dudaba que una joven mucho menor que ella podría ser una asesina desalmada. Cuando le pregunto a una compañera de trabajo sobre la castaña, de inmediato se arrepintió de hacerlo y le había entrado unas enormes ganas de crusiarla, ya que solo le decía que se alejara de esa chica, porque era un monstruo asesino y que no debió de ayudarla y otras cosa mas que tan solo recordarlas le entran ganas de ir a la casa de aquella tipa y darle un escarmiento._

 _Después de ese suceso decidió no volver a preguntar nada y mejor descubrirlo por ella misma, por lo que poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a la castaña y decir que no le dolió o lloro muchas veces por los comentarios hiriente, sus acciones o la mortal indiferencia de la chica cuando a la rubia le pasaba algo era engañase asi misma ya que en verdad le había dolido en el alma, y se mentira si dijera que no había pensado en rendirse pero al ultimo sus esfuerzos valieron la pena…..ya que después de 8 meses de haberse conocido Fleur harta de los desplantes d ela chica decidió enfrentarla cuando la acorralo saliendo de su trabajo a lo que termino en un duelo y algunos moretones pero valió la pena ya que ese dia por fin Fleur logro traspasar la murallas al ver como la chica se desmoronaba delante de ella y lo único que hizo fue abrazarlas hasta que estuviera lista para hablar._

 _Después de ese suceso las dos se volvieron mas cercanas y la rubia pudo descubrir mas de la chica pero a pesar de eso la castaña la seguía tratando igual anuqué ya menos con frialdad y su crueldad se había ido al menos con ella ya que a los demás los trataba peor que una mierda, pero la rubia ya se había acostumbrado hasta ya era una experta en descifrar el estado de animo de la castaña a pesar de siempre se le notaba el mismo pero no para Fleur que ya la conocía bien._

 _Cuando menos se dio cuenta, la rubia se había enamorado de la oji miel ya que cuando esta quería podía ser muy dulce, detallista y tierna, como la vez que cumplió 23 años, la castaña la sorprendió con una cena en su casa al pie del mar, había algunas velas flotando y una suave música se escuchaba, y lo mejor es que la castaña había preparado todo ella sola hasta la cena la hizo ella y se gasto un buen vino que le dijo que había sido de su padre y había estado aguardado por dos décadas, también la castaña la saco a bailar y le regalo una de oro blanco con plata con su nombre grabado y también le dio una bufanda larga con bolsillo hecha a mano de color azul oscuro con gris cuando se la dio se le quedo viendo sorprendida ya que no se imaginaba a la chica haciendo manualidades y cuando le pregunto porque la había hecho en lugar de comprarla ella le contesto con su rostro volteado y sonrojado; que en su familia parte materna tenian una tradición y la cual era dar un regalo hecho a mano a una persona muy importante y que tuvieran una parte de su corazón, ya que era mas importante y sentimentalmente hacerlo uno mismo que comprarlo._

 _Al oir esto la rubia no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas y lanzársele a los brazos de la castaña quien al principio se puso rígida pero a los pocos segundo correspondió el abrazo. Cuando se separaron Hermione tomo la bufanda y se la coloco en el cuello con mucho cuidado y sin previo aviso beso a la rubia quien entro en shock al creer que se trataba de un sueño, pero no tardo en corresponderle cuando se separaron juntaron sus frentes y la castaña le pidió que fuera su novia a lo que Fleur contesto un si sin dudarlo ya que era lo que mas quería._

 _De eso ya pasaron 7 meses de que están juntas, su relación es algo torpe pero hermosa ya que los pocos detalles ya sean pequeño o grandes que Hermione tiene para con ella son muy lindos y demuestran que en verdad la ama y para Fleur eso demuestras mas que mil palabras y lo aprecia mucho, ya que la rubia no necesita que su castaña le diga todos los días que la ama o que le regalen un exagerado ramo de rosas como varias de sus compañeras de trabajo le ocurre ya que para ser sincera hasta a ella le da diabetes de tana cursilería que a veces ocurre cuando una de ellas anda de novios, y daba gracias a merlín que su castaña no fuera tan empalagosa y respetara su espacio no como otras parejas._

 _Ese dia había acabado temprano en su jornada de trabajo, ya se había terminado en cambiarse y estaba lista con su ropa casual que consistía en unos Jeans grises, botas cafés oscuro hasta las rodillas, una playera de manga larga gris, encima un saco largo negro y su apreciada bufanda. Desde que se volvió amiga de su ahora novia agarro un gusto por la ropa muggle, definitivamente es mas cómoda y practica que la aburrida ropa mágica y que si era sincera estaba mas que pasada de moda._

 _-nos vemos mañana Amelie – se despidió la rubia de su compañera de trabajo y que era la única que consideraba una amiga._

 _-adiós Fleur, que disfrutes la cena con tu cubito de hielo – dijo la pelinegra en broma mientras le guiñaba un ojo, la rubia solo rodo los ojos y sonrió._

 _Amelie era la única que no criticaba y respetaba su relación con la castaña ya que todos siempre le decían que no fuera estúpida que terminar con la castaña antes de salir lastimada y había otros que decían que su novia estaba preparando su muerte para darla de sacrificio. Fleur al oir esto tuvo ganas de tener enfrente al estúpido que lo dijo y darle a conocer lo que es la furia de una Veela._

 _Al Salir del hospital por la entrada mágica vio a su novia esperándola recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados, Fleur o pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada su castaña traía unos jeans de mezclilla algo rasgado de las piernas, unos converse blanco y una playera blanca de manga larga tres cuartos, y en su cuello una bufanda gris cuadriculada tipo árabe, y su cabello largo lo traía suelto._

 _Al verla tan sexy no pudo evitar morderse el labio y verla con deseo._

 _-hola Fleur – saludo Hermione mientras se acercaba a la rubia.- toma te traje esto – le tendió un pequeño ramo de flores azules con algunos cerezos._

 _Fleur al verlo se le ilumino los ojos ya que ella sabia el significa de las flores sin olvidar que son sus favoritas._

 _-gracias Hermione – dijo la rubia aceptando el ramo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla._

 _-mm de nada – dijo la castaña con su rostro algo sonrojado y evitando la mirada de la rubia._

 _-eres muy linda cuando te sonrojas – Hermione se cruzó de brazos algo molesta de ella pero aun con su rostro sonrojado. Fleur solo sonrió, la agarro de la cintura y con una mano volteo su rostro para que la viera.- vamos no te molestes me encanta verte asi, haces que me encienda. – la oji miel al oírla se sonrojo mas y se iba a separar de la rubia pero Fleur no se lo permitió ya que con su mano acerco su cabeza hacia la suya y sin más la beso._

 _Al principio Hermione estaba luchando para liberarse, pero al poco tiempo se rindió y correspondió el beso, descruzo sus brazos y las puso en la cintura de la rubia._

 _-te amo- susurro Fleur cuando se separaron._

 _-y yo a ti – susurro de vuelta Hermione para después separarse de la rubia. – es mejor darnos prisa o sino se nos hará tarde para ir a cena.- sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar._

 _Fleur suspiro, pero después sonrió feliz y comenzó a seguirla, sabía que su castaña no era de mucho afecto en público y que le costaba abrirse pero para Fleur lo poco que mostraba a veces era suficiente ya que cuando lo hacia, Hermione lo mostraba de verdad y sin que ella se lo pidiera como lo hizo con las flores._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

… _ **continuara**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

 _Después de aparecerse en un callejón en el mundo muggle, las dos cogieron un taxi y Hermione le dio la dirección del restaurant al taxista, las dos sabían que hubieran podido aparecerse en un callejón cercas del restaurant, pero Fleur deseaba una cita muggle y eso incluye el transporte. 20 minutos después llegaron a un pequeño restaurant algo colorido y con algunos sombreros charros, unos chiles con bigotes como decoración, la rubia al ver los chiles solo alzo una ceja con curiosidad por tan raro personaje._

 _-es un restaurant de comida mexicana – dijo Hermione cuando ser acerco a la rubia después de pagar al taxista._

 _-¿mexicana? Nunca he probado esa comida, en verdad esta buena – dijo la rubia mirando con duda la entrada._

 _-no te preocupes, la comida mexicana esta buena aunque un poco picosa…la he probado en dos ocasiones cuando fui dos veces al país con mis padres, una fue antes de entrar a Hogwarts y la otra en verano antes de entrar a cuarto año – dijo Hermione agarrándola de la mano.- ven vamos –_

 _La rubia decidió confiar en su novia y la siguió, al entrar se dirigieron a una mesa, escogieron una ubicada en la segunda plata cercas del barandal, pero aun así bajo el techo. Al legar a la mesa Fleur sonrió al ver a Hermione retirándola la silla para que se sentara._

 _-gracias – la oji miel no dijo nada y solo fue asentarse en su silla._

 _A los pocos minutos un mesero vino y les dio las cartillas de menú, la rubia al leerlo se quedó en blanco ya que no conocía nada de lo que había ahí, y después paso a las bebidas se quedó peor._

 _-"mole, birria, sopes, pozole, bombazo, Chilaquiles, tamales, corondas, morisqueta….¿Chanclas? quién demonios nombra una comida como un calzado…..qué demonios son y porque tienen esos nombre tan raros y las bebidas no se quedan atrás"- pensó la rubia sin dejar de ver el menú como si este fuera una especie de pergamino escrito en runas antiguas._

 _-te recomiendo el pozole rojo – dijo Hermione después de un rato de estar observando a la rubia que se encontraba mas que perdida. –_

 _-de acuerdo, te hare caso porque no tengo ni idea de lo demás – dijo la rubia después de darse por vencida y dejar a un lado el menú. - y de debida que me recomiendas. -_

 _-¿te gustaría algo dulce y sin alcohol o algo con alcohol? – pregunto Hermione._

 _-mm algo dulce, la verdad no tengo ganas de tomar alcohol –_

 _-de acuerdo entonces te pediré lo mismo que yo; un agua de horchata – dijo Hermione para después hacerle una señal al mesero para pedir las ordenes._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Después de acabar de cenar y de que por cierto a la rubia le encanto la comida y prometiendo en su mente que regresaría de nuevo ahí ya sea con su novia o su hermana ya si la oji miel no podía acompañarla. Hermione pago la cuenta y salieron del restaurant, al ver que todavía era temprano decidieron ir a caminar por el muelle. Las dos iban en silencio disfrutando de la vista, la oji miel al notar como la oji azul miraba de vez en cuando su mano al creer que no la notaba, solo rodo los ojos y la agarro de la mano entrelazando sus dedos._

 _-¿que pasa Fleur? Te he notado desde hace días rara, ¿estás bien?- dijo Hermione cuando se detuvieron y se recargo en la barandilla viendo el mar._

 _-si, no, digo no lose – Fleur también se recargo en la barandilla viendo hacia al mar y evitando ver a su novia._

 _Las dos se quedaron un rato en silencio cada una sumergida en sus pensamientos, hasta que Hermione se arto y le volvió a preguntar que le sucede ya que desde hace varios días atrás nota que la rubia se encuentra rara y eso le preocupa a pesar de que no lo haga notar._

 _-mi padre se enteró de nuestro noviazgo la semana pasada, tu sabes que casi no lo veo por el trabajo y en la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa fuera del país por los negocios de la empresa y por lo mismo no le he dicho nada de lo nuestro - comenzó a explicar la rubia con pesar. - pero cuando se enteró por accidente por los chismosos del ministerio cuando fue a ver a mama, el de inmediato me mando una nota de que deseaba verme de inmediato por lo que fui a verlo después de terminar mi turno –_

 _La rubia se detuvo un momento con su mirada perdida como si estuviera viendo de nuevo lo sucedido, Hermione por su parte tenia el presentimiento de saber que le pudo decir su "suegro" a su rubia, no era un secreto que aun le tenían desconfianza y miedo de ella a pesar de que le declararon inocente después del "error" del ahora "tan respetado" ministerio británico, eso no quitaba que estuvo encerrada en la temida prisión del mundo mágico y para rematar en el área mas protegida donde ponen a los prisioneros mas peligrosos._

 _La castaña si era sincera no culpaba que el hombre le tenga desconfianza y piensa que es un peligro, hasta ella haría lo mismo si su hija o hijo saliera con un ex prisionero._

 _-cuando fui a verlo ni me dejo saludarlo cuando me dijo que si era verdad que estaba saliendo con una asesina – la castaña salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar de nuevo la voz de su novia y volteo a verla de reojo y noto como sus manos apretaban con furia el barandal de metal. – cuando le dije que no te llamara asi el de inmediato confirmo sus dudas, y me prohibió verte y que terminara contigo, al negarme el se puso furioso y comenzamos a discutir, las cosas se estaban poniendo feas hasta que Gabrielle y mi madre decidieron intervenir, eso lo calmo un poco pero su furia no se había ido por completo y me dio un ultimátum – gruño con furia al solo recodarlo._

 _La oji miel le miro sorprendida no por su acción sino por lo que dijo._

 _-¿que clase de ultimátum? –_

 _La rubia rio con sequedad. - me dio dos opciones; la primera es que terminara contigo y no te volviera a ver ya que no iba a permitir que alguien culpado de asesinato y sobre todo que estuvo una buena temporada en Azkaban estuviera cerca de la familia y mucho menos con una de sus hijas…..o la segunda opción; que si te elegía que olvidara que tuviera familia además de que me iba a desheredar y quitar el departamento en el que estaba viviendo ya que preferiría a una ex convicta que a su propia familia de sangre –se detuvo un momento para controlarse – el creía que haciendo eso iba a regresar por el "buen camino" pero eso le salió mal ya que te elegí a ti, si duda alguna –_

 _Hermione ante esto abre los ojos con incredulidad e imagina que escucho mal ya que no podía creer que alguien tan hermosa y buena como Fleur Delacour haya escogido a alguien como ella, una ex prisionera que aun tiene mala reputación a pesar de sus esfuerzos, que no tiene mucho que dar, bueno en lo materia si que tenia y mucho pero a lo que se refiere sentimentalmente eso era otra cosa ya que al estar en ese sucio lugar una parte de ella murió ahí y lo único que queda de ella es un odio profundo y resentimiento hacia Gran Bretaña mágico pero sobre todo a las personas que una vez confió, a las personas que una vez hubiera dado su vida por alguno de ellos sin dudarlo…es cierto que ella ama con locura a la rubia a pesar de no demostrarlo mucho y que ella era la única persona en poder ser ella misma o al menos una parte de lo que era antes su verdadero yo, ella era la única en calmar a su demonio interior, la única en que sus llamas la aceptaba y protegían y sobre todo que también la protegería con su vida sin dudarlo….pero a decir verdad Hermione tiene miedo, miedo de que algún dia pudiera lastima no solo físicamente sino también sentimentalmente a Fleur y que sin desearlo le rompiera el corazón._

 _Por eso no podía creer que esa preciosa rubia, su ángel, le hubiera escogido en lugar de su familia, una parte de ella quiere gritar y llorar de felicidad pero otra parte de ella deseaba gritar pero de enojo de que la rubia no pensara las cosas y la hay escogido a ella, alguien que algún dia la podría lastimarla ya sea por accidente o ha propósito y que cuando eso sucediera, su hermoso ángel se arrepentiría de escoger un monstruo como ella en lugar de su familia, la familia que siempre había estado con ella desde que estuvo en la pansa de su madre hasta el dia de hoy._

 _-Fleur no debiste hacer eso, te das cuenta que me has elegido a mi, a alguien no vale nada en lugar de tu familia quienes siempre han estado contigo desde antes de que salieras de la pansa de tu madre – dijo la castaña con seriedad._

 _La rubia volteo a ver a la castaña que se encontraba mirando hacia al frente con su expresión de frialdad, pero Fleur notaba mas que frialdad ya que en los ojos marrones de su novia, esos ojos que tanto amaba ver, se notaba un rayito de esperanza y felicidad en sus ojos, pero también se notaba duda y miedo de que todo fuera mentira a pesar de que su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento._

 _-Hermione mírame – la rubia se separó del barandal y se acercó a la castaña, con su mano voltio su rostro y la miro fijamente.- nuca vuelva a decir que no vales nada porque eso no es cierto, tu vales y mucho al menos para mi tu eres mi vida y si es verdad que son mi familia y los amo y siempre los amare, además mi madre y Gabrielle aun estará en contacto conmigo… pero a ti te amo mas y no me arrepiento de mi decisión, Hermione tu ere mi presente y espero que en corto tiempo mi futuro…..solo contigo espero tenerlo, solo contigo espero planearlo y también espero que tu también desees lo mismo –_

 _La castaña no dijo nada y solo la atrajo a sus brazos y escondía su rostro en esa cabellera rubia y que con el sol brilla y se vuelve dorada._

 _-¿Dónde estas viviendo? – dijo Hermione después de un rato abrazadas._

 _Fleur la miro confundida, pero le contesto. – en un departamento que rento, es mas pequeño que mi antiguo departamento, pero esta en buenas condiciones, ¿Por qué? –_

 _Hermione solo sonrió y la beso. - porque te iras a vivir conmigo, quieras o no –_

 _-lo dices enserio – dijo la rubia sorprendida._

 _-si, hablo muy enserio….asi que mañana iremos por tus cosas, por hoy te quedaras a dormir en mi casa –dijo Hermione decidida._

 _Fleur solo sonrió de felicidad y supo que tomo la decisión correcta, es verdad que amaba a su familia y siempre lo haría a pesar de lo que su padre hiso, pero eso si nunca se arrepentiría de lo que decidió ya que amaba con locura a su castaña y es verdad lo que dijo, su Hermione es s presente y espera con todo su corazón y alma que un corto tiempo sea su futuro siempre._

 _-te amo - dijo la oji azul antes de besarla._

 _.._

…

…

… _ **continuara**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Ha pasado una semana desde que hablo con Elfle y desde entonces cada día al salir de su trabajo, aparecía en la isla desierta para descargar su furia. Desde a que día en la oficina había notado que el Weasley la estaba buscado y preguntado por ella, hasta ahorita lo había podido evitar, pero sabía que no tardaría mucho en dar con ella, y eso la ponía de mal humor de solo imaginar tener que hablar con el.

-valla hermanita, esos pobres arboles no te hicieron nada –dijo una voz desconocida.

Hermione que había estado destrozando los árboles y rocas de la isla descierra en la que había aparecido después de salir de la oficina de Elfle, hace una semana. Al escuchar la voz desconocida voltea rápidamente al mismo tiempo que le lanza una llamarada al desconocido, pero por desgracia no lo golpeo ya que el desconocido contrataco contra a penas las llamas azules con unas negras que invoco justo a tiempo.

-tus llamas son mas fuertes, no va ha pasar mucho cuando despiertes las llamas negras del infierno. - un hombre alto y delgado pero marcado, de cabellera larga y negra, agarrada en una cola baja. Iba vestido totalmente de negro y que hacia resaltar su piel blanquecina, al igual que sus ojos rojos.

-¿que haces aquí, Itachi?...¿como me encontraste?- pregunto Hermione mirando con sus ojos rojos sangres iguales a la del pelinegro.

-vine para saber que te tiene tan alterada, has estado emanando mucha mana oscura y eso no es bueno para alguno de nosotros como hijos del bajo mundo – el pelinegro la miro con seriedad. – se que tu no eres totalmente un demonio, pero eso no te hace menos peligrosa sino todo lo contrario. -

-déjame en paz y lárgate, no se que quieres decir con todo eso…..cuando te he pedido que me cuentes todo y siempre sales con que **ellos** se podrían enterar de todo y no sé qué más basura – dijo Hermione entre dientes.-asi que si no me vas a decir nada mejor lárgate antes de que se acabe toda mi paciencia -

Itachi no dijo nada y solo se le quedo mirando, su hermana si que se parece un poco en la actitud de Sasuke cuando se molesta. Cuando escucho hace algunos años atrás que su padre había vuelto con sus andadas y esta vez con un ser de luz, tuvo ganas de matarlo ya que no podía creer que después de tener mas de 200 hijos y la mayoría hombres y con muy mal humor, haya hecho lo mismo es como si nunca aprendiera. Al enterarse de que el ultimo hijo o mejor dicho hija del señor/Dios/Rey del bajo mundo había nacido fue a verla y ahí se encontró con la madre de la bebe; Kurama o también conocida como Yoko no Kyubi.

Ahí la vio por primera vez, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la inocente bebe decidió protegerla de cualquier cosa, por eso le prometió a la ahora Ángel- Demonio Caído que la protegería con su vida y acepto ayudarla en bloquear los poderes de Hermione hasta que tuviera suficiente edad y despertarlos por si misma y sin odio…pero todo se fue al carajo cuando se enteró que su hermana la habían culpado de un crimen y la habían encerrado en una prisión en la que bloqueaban su magia y eso solo causo que los poderes demoniacos se volvieran agresivos y por lo que veía ahora en los ojos de su hermana se encontraba llenos de odio y un gran rencor y eso no era bueno en absoluto para alguien de su tipo.

Estar lleno de sentimientos negativos solo hace que su lado oscuro nuble por completo el blanco y eso puede ser peligroso ya que puede empezar hacer cosas malas dejándose llevar por la sed de sangre y eso podría traer el infierno en la tierra sino detenía esto a tiempo, ya tenia bastante con esos bastardos que estaban ocasionando problemas en la tierra con tantas muertes y si se enteraban de su hermana podrían seducirla para que se les uniera, y eso no lo permitiría primero muerto antes de perder un ser querido.

-tienes razón, pero es hora de que te diga todo – dijo Itachi.- pero con dos condiciones –

La castaña bufo y se cruzo de brazos pero acepto escucharlas. - bien, cuáles son tus condiciones –

-la primera es que desde ahora en adelante hables conmigo de como te sientes y me llames cada vez que sientes que vas a perder el control – el pelinegro levanta un dedo y la mira con seriedad, para después levantar un segundo dedo de su mano. - la segunda condición es que vas a entrenar conmigo todo los días a partir de hoy, tanto en controlar tus poderes y sobre todo tus emociones…..no es bueno que emanes mucha energía oscura solo atraerás a los Técnicos de Shibusen–

Hermione lo pensó un momento, pero después acepto ya que tenia razón sobre de tener que controlarse y no dejarse llevar por el odio y emanar tanta aura y magia oscura, no solo por no atraer a esos Técnicos de los cuales no sabia quien o que carajos son, sino también por Fleur y sus hijos, ya que no quería perder el control estando cercas de ellos.

-de acuerdo – dijo Hermione ya mas calmada mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad. –pero me vas a decir todo y en especial a controlar los poderes. -

-bien entonces empecemos. - dijo Itachi señalando un tronco caído.- siéntate primero te contare lo que quieres saber.-

Hermione con molestia tomo asiento, seguido del pelinegro, pero antes puso una barrera negra que bloqueaba el sonido y su ubicación, era como una especie del limbo ya que dentro de la barrera se veía normal, pero por fuera se pareciera a una burbuja negra flotando en el espacio.

-tranquila es por seguridad, mientras estemos adentro estamos a salvo – explico Itachi de inmediato al notar que la castaña se ponía rígida. - bien antes de empezar debes saber que es una historia algo larga y no quiero que interrumpas después de contarte todo podrás hacerla ¿de acuerdo? -

La castaña solo asintió.

-todo comenzó….

..

..

Xx°°

..

..

-Fleur que tiene, te noto muy rara –

La rubia mayor suspiro con cansancio y le bajo la llama de la estufa para que no se quemara la cena.

-nada Gabrielle, solo es cansancio por el trabajo – dijo Fleur tratando de convencer a su hermana para que no indagara mas, ya que no deseaba contarle sus asuntos que involucra a su esposa…al menos no los tan personales como sospechaban que le estaba ocurriendo a su mujer.

-de acuerdo no te preguntare mas porque se que no me dirás nada si tu no quieres. – dijo la rubia "menor" aunque ahora ya no se veía tan menor debido a que su hermana mayor se quedó congelada en esa edad, y ahora pareciera que ella era la mayor. - pero sabes que siempre estaré para ti cuando quieras hablar-

-lose Gaby, gracias –-no hay de que, ahora ire a poner la mesa – dijo la rubia "menor" antes de salir de la cocina.

Fleur al ver a su hermana salir, soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se recargo un momento en la barra de la cocina. sabia que tendría que tener una charlar con su esposa para saber que demonios le sucede, no le gusta que bloquee sus sentimiento y emociones como antes lo hacia cuando todavía no eran ni amigas, lo único "bueno" de todo esto es que Hermione sigue igual con sus hijos y eso lo agradecía ya que no deseaba que los niños salieran heridos por alguna palabra o acción de su oji miel.

Fleur ya tenía una intuición de que podría ser lo que la castaña tiene, ya que sin mal no recuerda había escuchado hablar a esa rubia rara que tiene como compañera de trabajo con una pelirroja que sin mal no recuerda es la hermana de ese Weasley, sobre que estaban buscando a una la mujer con el apodo que su esposa tenia antes y que sin duda alguna es ella ya que quien mas tiene una reputación como ella. Asi que suponía que eso la tenia estresada y molesta, y por culpa de esto "Hermes" el apodo que le puso en su mente al demonio interior de su esposa, este mas despierto que antes y le es difícil controlarse.

-mama, dice tia Gaby que la mesa esta puesta – sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su hijo mayor.

-de acuerdo cariño, dile a tus hermanos que se laven las manos antes de sentarse en la mesa y tu también has lo mismo – dijo Fleur al pequeño rubio, este solo asintió y salió de la cocina.

…

..

La rubia había sacado el pollo del horno y lo había puesto en la mesa junto con la ensalada y la pasta que también había hecho, cuando coloco por ultimo una jarra con jugo, la puerta de la entrada se abrió dando paso a una Hermione con la ropa rasgada y sucia, y con varios raspones en la cara.

-lamento la tardanza, si me disculpan me iré a cambiar ahora vuelvo – y sin esperar respuesta la castaña subió las escaleras.

-Gaby . –

-lose, ve yo cuido de los niños – la interrumpió Gabrielle, Fleur le agradeció con la mirada y subió las escaleras. - bueno niños, mientras sus mamas hablan nosotros comencemos a cenar. -

Fleur después de subir las escaleras fue directo a la su habitación, al entrar escucho la ducha encendida, por lo que decidió que sería prudente esperarla en la cama en lugar de entrar al baño. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que después de 10 minutos la puerta del baño se abrió, dando paso a su esposa vestida con unos shorts de mezclilla y una playera sin tirantes negra.

-creí que iba a estar abajo con los niños– dijo Hermione mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla.

-Gabrielle esta con ellos, ahora quiero hablar contigo…dime que te pasa Hermione, porque estas mas fría y distante – dijo Fleur con seriedad.

Hermione miro a Fleur y suspiro, sabía que tenía que darle una explicación y ahora que había tenido una charla con su hermano y al haber "entrenado" con el si es que se podía llamar asi después de la paliza que recibió. Su "yo" interior como le llamaba itachi, ya se encontraba mas tranquila después de todo ese entrenamiento.

-esta bien te contare todo, pero después de la cena te lo prometo – dijo la castaña mientras cogía una mano de la rubia.

Fleur al ver la seriedad y sinceridad en los ojos mieles, solo suspiro y asintió.

-bien, pero me lo dirás todo después de la cena – dijo la rubia seria.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa. - te lo prometo, ahora bajemos a cenar – le dijo para después besar su frente con cariño para después levantarse y le ofrecía la mano.

-de acuerdo –

..

..

..

.. **continuara…**

 **Lamento las faltas de ortografía, si tiene muchas, pero es que me duele la cabeza.**

 **Nota:** como dije en el primer cap, esto va ser un Multi Crossover, para los que no entienda que es, se los diré como yo lo entiendo…..es una historia que incluye diferentes personajes, lugares o hasta involucran tramas de otra serie/anime/programa, en la misma historia.

Nose si me explico bien pero asi es como yo lo entiendo, bueno sin mas no leemos en el siguiente cap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Después de acabar de cenar y pasar un tiempo jugando con sus hijos en un juego de mesa Muggle llamado monopoly y que a los niños les encantaba, se despidieron de Gabrielle después de que acabaran de jugar y fueron acostar a sus hijos no sin antes leer un cuento a cada uno por lo que las dos se dividieron a los niños. Cuando terminaron de acostarlos y darles un beso de buenas noches, las dos se dirigieron a su habitación y ahí Hermione le conto todo a la rubia como se lo prometió, Fleur escuchaba atenta y sin interrumpirla, se sorprendió al oír que su esposa se había encontrado de nuevo con ese tipo tan extraño y misterioso y que se hacía llamar uno de sus medios hermanos.

-¿y que mas te dijo? –pregunto Fleur con curiosidad después de haberla escuchado.

La castaña se pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiro con fastidio.- dijo que después de varias lecciones, debo enfrentar a mi pasado para poder estar en paz –

-no te vayas a molestar cariño, pero creo que el tiene razón…se que los odias pero huyendo no ganas nada – dijo Fleur

Hermione no dijo nada y se quedó pensando en que hacer, sabía que Itachi y Fleur tenían razón pero como hacerlo cuando cada vez que oía sus nombres sentía un inmenso odio hacia ellos y lo que era peor le entraban unas inmensas ganas de matarlos a todos esos traidores y acabar con este sucio país en el que estaban en esos momentos. Pero también sabia y que si lo hacia su Fleur nunca se lo perdonaría no fuera porque amara al país sino porque no quería que ella fuera una asesina y se convirtiera en alguien que sus hijos odiara….así que no había otra que enfrentar a su pasado, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que ayudarlos solamente aceptaría la carta de reunión que el "gran" ministro le había mandado en el banco, pero nada más ya de ahí vería si los ayudaba o no, todo depende de como vallan las cosas pero si aceptaba no sería de gratis, no, claro que no, todo tiene un precio y sabía que el ministerio lo tenía también y si querían su ayuda primero le tendrían que suplicar de rodillas y pedirle perdón de igual forma…..además de quedar en deuda con ella.

-tienen razón, tendré que hacerlo pero eso no quiera decir que lo hare de gratis – dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

Fleur sonrió y la abrazo por la espalda. – lo importante es que lo harás – la trajo más hacia ella y beso su cuello, mientas con sus manos le acariciaba el abdomen.- qué tal si nos olvidamos de todo por esta noche mi amor, y mejor nos divertimos un poco –

La castaña gimió al sentir como su esposa mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y una de sus manos fue debajo de su blusa de pijama hasta sus senos.

-m-me parece bien – susurro con una sonrisa la castaña, antes de voltear y empujar a la rubia hacia la cama.- empecemos –

...

…

..

Había pasado varias semanas desde que empezó a entrenar con Itachi después del trabajo por lo que llegaba a su casa a la hora de la cena. En todo ese tiempo había aprendido más del hogar de su "querido" padre biológico al cual no conocía ni deseaba hacerlo ya que para ella su verdadero padre es John Granger no importa si solo había sido su padre adoptivo. Pero por desgracia aunque lo considerara de esa forma no podía evitar el hecho de que ella no es totalmente humana, ni siquiera sabía si tenía una parte humana para empezar.

-bueno ya hemos llevado varias lecciones y has mejorado mucho tanto en tus poderes como en tu auto control lo cual me sorprende – dijo Itachi. – creo que ya estas listas para enfrentarte a ellos –

-¿estás seguro? –

-si lo estoy, por ahora eso sería todo…..no voy a poder verte en un tiempo debido a un asunto, pero quiero que cuando te sientas con malos sentimientos hagas el ejercicio que hemos estado haciendo…pero si en un momento sientes que no funciona y pierdes el control, invócame ¿de acuerdo?–dijo Itachi con seriedad.

-bien, lo hare – dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

-bien- dijo Itachi contento con su respuesta.- bueno me tengo que ir-

-Itachi –

-si-

-Gracias – Itachi solo sonrió antes de desaparecer.

….

Xxxººº

…

Hugo, Albus, Victorie y Dominique se encontraban sentados comiendo su almuerzo mientras miraban a Louis, Lily y Francis jugar en el patio de juegos de la escuela. Hugo y Victorie se encontraban hablando animadamente, mientras Albus solo los escuchaba y comentaba de vez en cuando pero en realidad su atención estaba puesta en Dominique quien se encontraba viendo jugar a sus hermanos con una sonrisa. Albus no entendía porque pero esa rubia con genio de los mil demonios le llamaba mucho la atención, aunque no quisiera admitirlo veía a Dominique de otra forma mas que amigos, esa rubia le atraía pero sabía que aún eran muy jóvenes para tener una "relación" o algo por el estilo sin olvidar que si se le declarar lo mandaría a freír espárragos.

Por ahora solo se conformaba con ser su amigo o al menos un conocido para ella ya que se dio cuenta que la rubia no confiaba tan fácilmente en las personas a diferencia de Victorie que lo hacía o por lo menos daba la oportunidad a las personas.

-toma una foto dura mas tiempo – dijo Dominique con algo de irritación por la insistente mirada del pelinegro.

Albus al darse cuenta de que fue cachado se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.- l-lo s-siento –murmuro apenado.

Dominique solo bufo y volvió a ver a sus hermanos jugar con la pequeña pelirroja.

-que dices Domi – dijo Victorie codeando a su hermana.

La rubia menor solo la miro confundida. - que pienso de que –

Victorie solo rueda los ojos.- te estaba preguntando que piensas sobre que Hugo y Albus compitan en el torneo de karate en la que nosotros estamos apuntados –

Ante esto Dominique rio a carcajadas haciendo que los dos chicos la miraran entre confundidos y ofendidos.

-porque te ríes – dijo la mayor algo molesta.

-hermana por si no lo recuerdas nosotras somos cinturón negro técnicamente a todas las clases de estilo de pelea diferente que hemos ido, eso sin mencionar que hemos ganado varias competiciones o al menos quedar en uno de los tres primeros lugares…y ellos son menos que novatos, Francis y Louis podrían acabar con ellos hasta con los ojos cubiertos - dijo la rubia menor entre risas. – y tu les propones que entre al torneo cuando ni pueden dar una patada bien, sin caerse de traseros –

Victorie solo bufa algo molesta. - por eso te estaba diciendo que mama puede entrenarlos, por si no lo recuerdas ella nos volvió cinturón verde como mínimo en tan solo tres meses y eso que solo nos entrenaba los fines de semana…..así que si pudimos nosotras ellos también podrán –

-hablan enserio – dijo Dominique sorprendida al ver como los dos chicos asentían. - pero porque, digo que sin en verdad hubieran deseado entrenar le hubieran dicho a sus padres mucho antes que nos hubieran conocido asi que porque ahora –

-la verdad es que nunca pensamos en eso, hasta que ustedes llegaron y nos explicaran lo útil que es – dijo Hugo.

-cierto.- Albus asintió.- Mi papa a pesar de haber sido criado en el mundo muggles, nunca tuvo una buena experiencia por lo que nos han dado a entender, además papa nunca habla sobre cosas muggles y ni nos lleva ahí, solo hasta que entremos a la escuela es cuando lo conocimos oficialmente.-

-y la verdad es que tienen razón en decir que no siempre es bueno que los magos y brujas confíen solamente en sus varitas ya que cuando no las tienen se hacen muy vulnerables. - explico Hugo.

La rubia menor solo se encogió de hombros.- como quieran, pero a mi no me metan si quieren saber Victorie será la que le dirá a mama que los entrene, ya que no los aceptaran en ninguna academia debido al torneo que se acerca no tendrán tiempo de entrenar a novatos y solo se dedicaran a los mas avanzados.-

-pero estas segura de que tu mama querrá entrenarnos – dijo algo tímido Albus al escuchar que tal vez en verdad no los aceptarían en ninguna escuela en esos momentos, al menos no hasta que el torneo pase.

Victorie sonrió.- no se preocupen yo la convenceré, solo deben saber que si mama acepta ustedes tendrán que comprometerse al 100% con el entrenamiento y en todas las recomendaciones o ejercicio físico que les de, ya que no acepta perezosos –

-y no te olvides de que no da descansos a pesar de solo nos da clases los fines de semana, por lo que les pondrá una rutina para que la hagan todos los días – dijo con maldad la menor

Los chicos al ver la cara de Dominique tragaron saliva con nerviosismos al solo pensar en que clase de entrenamiento tendrían en un futuro cercano, si es que la madre de sus amigas los acepta y eso sin olvidar a sus propios padres a los cuales tendrían que convencerlos de dejarlos ir.

…

…

cuatro dias después los dos chicos lograron convencer a sus respectivos padres en que los dejaran practicar el deporte o al menos internarlo, por lo que aceptaron algo reacios pero gracias a la ayuda de sus tíos hicieron que sus padres lo dejaran ir, a lo que también ayudo en que sus madres vieron y conocieran a la mama de sus amigas y debían admitir que su madre era muy hermosa e igual de rubia que sus amigas ahora ya sabían de donde habían heredado la hermosura, aunque faltaba por ver a su padre.

Victorie por su parte tardo los cuatro días para lograr convencer a su madre de que aceptara entrenar a los chicos y aun mas que los aceptara en su equipo, ya que a pesar de no estar por ahora en una academia su madre había sido Sensei en varias escuelas de "combate" en Japón y otros países, por un tiempo por lo que tiene permiso de entrenar y hacer su propio equipo para participar en el torneo. Normalmente era no mas ella y sus hermanos, y a veces participaba su madre pero solo cuando en el torneo había pelea de maestros por lo que la mayoría de tiempo solo era su maestra y responsable de ellos. Pero ahora deseaba que hubieran mas con ellos en el equipo y sabia que los chicos eran buenos candidatos solo les hacia flat un buen entrenamiento intensivo y que mejor que su madre.

Por suerte logro convencerla, aunque no fue fácil y tuvo que prometer varias cosas que tendrían que cumplir si o si, pero lo importante es que acepto.

..

…

…

… **continuara**

 **Nota:** antes que nada FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS, espero que se la hayan pasado genial =)

Perdón por la tardanza iba a publicar ayer pero no alcanza ya que me fui a comer pozole rojo a la casa de mi abuelita =D y como decirle que no a un plato del rico pozole que hace ella.

Pero bueno, espero les guste el cap, ya pronto se van a reencontrar, tal vez en el trabajo, tal vez fuera del trabajo, pero lo harán. Y me disculpo por las seguras faltas de ortografía que tendré.

Queridos lectores tengo pensado matar a uno de los personajes de Naruto (u otra serie) mas adelante y ponerle a una segunda "esposa" a Hermione mas adelante así que les daré la chance de votar durante los próximos capítulos, ustedes deciden quien muere y quien será la segunda esposa (porque habrá aunque no quieran =P)

No teman, Fleur siempre será la primera y su alma gemela (y la mas importante para ella, sin mencionar que amo Fleurmione), pero nuestra querida rubia es la compañera de la parte demoniaca de Hermione así que falta la parte buena, asi que voten.

 **Personaje que muere: Va hacer uno de los hermanos de Hermione que va llegar hacer muy cercano a ella en el futuro.**

 **Naruto** (aquí el no es ningún Jinchuriki, sino un medio hibrido, hijo de una Hibrido y un humano)

 **Gaara** (igual que Naruto no es ningún JinchurikI sino hijo de Shukaku)

 **Itachi**

 **Sasuke**

O alguno otro que ustedes me propongan, de otra serie, videojuego o anime y me den la idea que podría ser. (humano, hibrido, etc.) preferiblemente de Naruto debido a que se me mas sus personalidades, pero bueno estará abierta a otras sugerencias.

Eso si, Solo esta negado los de Dragón Ball Z (Super, GT, ect) debido a que no pienso incluirlos por ahora y tampoco creo que en el futuro lo estarán.

 _Solo les aviso que el que morirá será importante, sino veo que voten en los próximos capítulos (la verdad no se cuántos, pero les avisare un capitulo antes de cerrar las votaciones) yo tomare la decisión._

 **Ahora las candidatas para la segunda esposa en mi opinión que pienso que sería genial. (recuerden ser abiertos de mente)**

 **Sakura**

 **Hinata**

 **Ino**

 **Lightning Farron (FF XIII)**

 **Jade West**

 **Elsa**

O algún otra que tenga en mente, solo propóngamelo y veré si puedo escribir.

 **Bueno sin mas me despido hasta el otro cap. y por si no alcanzo actualizar antes de año nuevo, les deseo un feliz año nuevo =). Sayonara.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Había pasado casi dos meses desde que se enteraron sobre esa rompedora de maldiciones, y sobre todo que sospechaban o estaban casi totalmente seguros que se trataba de **ella.** Solo rogaba que estuvieran equivocados y se tratara de otra persona porque si no estarían jodidos. Ella no los iba ayudar tan fácilmente si es que aceptara ayudarles en primer lugar.

En todo ese tiempo a parte de estar enviado una vez por semana una carta a Gringotts pidiendo una reunión con ella, también había estado buscando si por milagro encontraba a alguien mas que los pudieran ayudar y así evitar reunirse con Basilisco. Pero por desgracia la suerte no estaba de su lado, y para mas de su desgracia había encontrado otras dos víctimas más y habían perdido a un Auror durante la batalla contra dos enmascarados misteriosos. Hubieran pensado que se trataría de Mortifagos que aun no habia sido capturados, pero estos enmascarados tenían mascara de demonios, y además lo mas extraño es que no usaran varitas y fueran extremadamente rápidos. También podrían haber sido vampiros pero estos no temían al fuego sino todo lo contrario lo cual era extremadamente extraño.

Además también esta el tema de las victimas, todas poseía el mismo signo o mejor dichos varios signos marcados tanto en sus cuerpos como en los suelos o paredes de las habitaciones donde se encontraban.

A parte de eso no tenían ninguna pista y estaban igual, cada día que pasa es posible que haiga más víctimas y sabía que se le acaba el tiempo de mantener esto tan controladamente posible como podía en gran Bretaña mágica.

Kingsley se encontraba ya desesperado esa persona se negaba a verlos a pesar de que el lo pedía directamente, ese dia había llegado a su oficina después de una larga junta, dispuesto a ya ir directamente a Gringotts para pedir una reunión con esa mujer, cuando fue detenido por una extraña águila Philippines que entro por la ventana de su oficina con una nota atada en una de sus patas, con algo de cuidado se acercó a la inmensa ave ya que si estaba grande y le quito la nota, en cuanto lo hizo la ave se fue por donde vino.

Antes de abrir la nota la coloco en su escritorio e hizo varios hechizos para ver si no era una trampa y contenía una maldición cuando estaba seguro que se encontraba limpia, la abrió y la leyó pero se quedo casi en shock al sospechar o al menos estar seguro de quien era esa nota.

 _Ministro Shacklebolt_

 _Me han dicho que usted desea hablar conmigo y ha estado enviando dos cartas por semana al gerente de Gringotts para que le de una cita conmigo, he decir que desde el comienzo he sabido de esto pero me negué hablar con usted o el señor Weasley quien también me busca. La verdad no deseo verlos a ninguno pero tienen suerte de que alguien me haya convencido de aceptar hablar con ustedes, asi que he aceptado verles para saber que buscan de mi pero no prometo nada._

 _Su cita es este Martes a las 10:00 a.m., en Gringotts._

 _No lleguen tarde porque no los esperare._

Al terminar de leer se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, no podía creer que le había llegado esa nota, no había duda de que se trataba de ella estaba un 95% de que se trataba precisamente de Granger. Esto no iba hacer bueno, pero por desgracia no tenia otra opción, solo esperaba que los aceptara ayudarlos y que Sirius, Bill pero sobre todo Harry y Ronald se comportara cuando la vieran, si es que aceptaba reunirse de nuevo, solo quedaba ver como iba la reunión de mañana.

Al darse cuenta de esto decide avisarle a Bill y Sirius, para que se preparen.

… _._

 _Xxx°°_

… _._

En otro lugar, mas precisamente en una enorme pero hermosa aldea llamada Konoha ubicada en uno de los cinco continentes elementales que se encuentran muy protegidos y escondidos de cualquier humano, persona o ser que no sepan de ellos. Un hombre joven muy atractivo de cabellera rubia como el sol y unos intensos ojos color zafiro, se encuentra sentado en una de las cabezas talladas en la montaña de la aldea, con su mirada fija en el inmenso cielo azul. El nombre de este joven es Uzumaki Naruto hijo de Kushina Uzumaki una hibrido y de Minato Namikaze un Cazador y actual Hokage de la aldea.

Naruto se encontraba muy pensativo mirando el cielo, hace poco se acababa de enterar de que su madre tiene una hermana, una hermana que es mucho menor que el, tanto en apariencia como en los años, y por si fuera poco tiene mas primos que son hijos de su nueva tia descubierta. El siempre deseo tener mas familia a parte de sus padres, hermana y ahora su propia familia que consistía en su esposa Hinata su preciosa Ángel y sus dos hijos Boruto y Himawari.

No sabia que hacer, se encontraba muy tentado de ir a visitarle para conocerla pero no creía que fuera posible al menos no por ahora, pero podría invitarla….¡como no se le ocurrió antes! En pocos meses seria el festival de verano de la aldea que celebraban cada año para celebrar las alianzas de las aldea entre Suna y Konoha este año seria en su aldea, podría ser una gran oportunidad para una reunión y asi su madre también podría conocer a su hermana menor.

-¡que genio soy, dattebayo!- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna.-

…

...

Xxx

..

Una chica de apariencia de 25 años (ya que había vivido muchos siglos) con un bonito cuerpo con curvas y ligeramente marcado de piel blanca como la nieve, dueña de un largo y hermoso cabello color rubio plata que lo tiene recogido en una trenza francesa y poseedora de unos intensos ojos azules con una mirada fría y penetrante que pareciera que con tan solo verte te congelara el cuerpo o hasta la misma alma. La chica se encuentra vestida con unos simple Jeans grises algo rasgados, una playera de tirantes azul y encima un simple suéter de color azul y unos simples converse blancos. En esos momentos se encontraba sentada como si nada en el balcón de la habitación del hotel que se encontraba a unos 102 pisos de altura y por si fuera poco era de noche y se encontraba nevando por lo que hacia un frio de los mil demonios pero ella no sentía nada ya que el frio y el agua son parte de ella.

-¡Elsa! ¡Cierra la maldita ventana por lo menos ya que deseas estar afuera! No a todos les gusta el condenado frio- gruño con furia una chica de apariencia de 20 años, quien también poseía un bonito cuerpo, pero a diferencia de la otra chica su piel a pesar de tener la piel blanca posee un ligero toque de bronceado, su cabello es largo pelirrojo con un mechón blanco y sus ojos son de un intenso verde.

-deja de ser tan quejica Anna, puedes calentarte sin ningún problema.- dijo la rubi plata con burla.

-no quiero incendiar las malditas sabanas Elsa o peor que se prenda la alarma de incendios e inunde toda la maldita habitación y moje mis cosas- dijo la pelirroja aun envuelta entre las sabanas

Elsa solo rodo los ojos y se levanto de donde estaba para entrar a la habitación. -contenta, ahora duérmete que tenemos que ir de cacería mañana.-

-si, como sea.- murmuro la pelirroja ya medio dormida.

….

…

A la mañana siguiente Elsa se levantó mas temprano que su hermana por lo que se ducho y vistió para ir por algo de comer pero antes de salir de la habitación decidió despertar a su hermana, asi que con paso calmado cogió el vaso con agua de la mesita de noche y lo enfrió un poco, jalo la sabana hasta los pies de su hermana y al tener la espalda descubierta le dejo caer el agua sin pensarlo mucho ocasionando que la pelirroja se levantara de un salto.

-buenos días hermanita.- dijo la rubia con burla al ver a su hermana de pie algo sobresaltada.- ire por algo de comer asi que vístete.-

Sin esperar respuesta dejo el vaso en la mesa y salio de la habitación salvándose de un taconazo que le aviento la oji verde que se clavo el tacón en la puerta, Elsa lo vio con tranquilidad como si no hubiera estado a punto de recibir un taconazo en su cabeza o espalda y solo se rio al escuchar como gritaba su nombre con furia.

-si una buena mañana.- se alejo de la puerta contenta de haber fastidiado a su hermanita. – pobre taconcito este es el tercero que rompe esta semana…si sigue asi se quedara sin calzado "femenino" como dice ella, pero bueno sirve que deja de usarlos tanto y se pone algo mas practico para ir de caza.-

….

….

….. **Continuara**

 **Nota:** antes que nada me disculpo por mis faltas ortográficas y sobre todo por tardar en actualizar, pero ya saben la escuela es lo primero. Iba a actualizar antes pero me lleve la sorpresa de que había reprobado dos materias por lo que tuve que estudiar para pasarlas lo bueno es que las pase con 8 pero bueno.

 **1:** Se que notaran algunos ligeros cambios de personalidad o también tal vez de apariencia pero como les dije al principio que los iba a ver. Ya que me pareció que buena idea hacer que Elsa fuera a la vez seria pero a la vez algo relajada, y a Anna algo mas seria, iba hacer que divagara (como en la película) pero no se me da mucho en eso pero lo intentare.

 **2:** decidí poner Naruhina (no me pude resistir O/O) ya que creía que Hinata estaría mejor con Naruto. Como habrán visto puse los continentes elementales que serán como en la serie pero a la vez no. Los continentes están ocultos en la misma tierra pero a la vez separado de cierta manera….saldrán mas personajes de diferentes series pero estarán ligados a un mismo mundo y estarán separados por: Demonios, Humanos, Ángeles o híbridos…..dependiendo de como lo vea necesario, no habrá que razas, Dioses ect. No se si me explique bien.

 **Creo que eso seria todo por ahora pero antes aquí están las votaciones o varias propuestas para la siguiente esposa: (descarte a Hinata ya que creo que estaría mejor con Naruto)**

Sakura **4**

Ino **4**

Elsa **4**

Lightning **1**

Estas son otras que me han propuesto y llevan estos votos.

Kuvira (avatar Korra) **2**

Tenten **1**

Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin) **1**

Violatte de Behemont (Saint Seiya Lost Cavans) **1**

 **Ahora personaje que muere:**

Sasuke **2**

Gaara **2**

Naruto **1**

Sin mas me despido y nos leeremos en la siguiente =) Sayonara


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Desde que comenzó con el entrenamiento con su hermano, Hermione había comenzado a crear un arma anti demonio y también anti divinos o como quieran que se llamen los llamados ángeles, arcángeles o lo que sea bueno y puritano. La razón de esto es debido a que una guerra estaba al asecho y ella quería tener algo con que defenderse pero sobre todo defender a su familia, es por eso que le pidió ayuda a Itachi para crear su arma, este acepto y le trajo materiales del bajo mundo y del mundo divino (aunque esto era más de contrabando) que eran muy raros o difíciles que conseguir. Cuando los tuvo, Hermione dibujo la forma del arma en su libreta para después escanearla en su tableta y verla en 3D para ver qué cosas podía modificarle. También investigo profundamente sobre Runas que podría servirle para tallarle en el arma y hacerla más potente y poderosa.

Cuando tuvo todo el diseño y los preparativos listos, comenzó a crear desde cero todas las piezas de su nueva arma y la mayor parte a mano para que no hubiera algún error además de bendecirlas cada una como se lo enseño Itachi, pero también forzó un poco de su magna demoniaco y divino al arma mientras lo hacía. Cuando tuvo todas las piezas lista comenzó a ensamblar el arma a mano pero con la ayuda de algunas herramientas. En total tardo casi cuatro meses en tener su arma lista a la cual llamo Red Queen, y no era otra que una hermosa, enorme, ancha y muy filosa espada (que a pesar de verse muy enorme era ligera como una pluma) que se podía transforma en diferentes armas como: una Hoz, Kusarigama, Nagitana, y un hacha gigante demoniaca. Aunque Red Queen en su forma de espada tenia a su empuñadora un manubrio de moto y en su hoja tenia tallada varias runas.

Itachi también le regalo una pistola llamada Blue Rose a la cual también modifico para hacerla mas potente y destructiva y que sea de larga distancia al menos un poco mas que las pistolas normales.

Lo mejor de sus armas es que de alguna forma son leales a ella y que de cierta manera están "vivas", según Itachi cuando les traspaso algo de su magna a sus armas también les traslado algo de su "espirito" de su verdadero ser, y por eso de cierta forma sus nuevas armas la obedecían y tenían algo de vida propia.

Al terminar su arma, Itachi venia de vez en cuando y peleaban en serio adentro de la dimensión que el creaba para no llamar la atención no deseada, su hermano poco a poco la estaba convirtiendo en una cazadora y de vez en cuando la llevaba con el a las cacerías para que tuviera experiencia, y le daba clases teóricas sobre lo sobrenatural.

Hermione había hablado de esto con Fleur para que le dejara entrenar a sus hijos al menos en lo básico para que supieran defenderse, su esposa se puso histérica cuando lo supo pero cuando se calmo lo entendió y acepto que les enseñara pero solo básico para que supieran defenderse…..pero también entrenaba a su esposa ya que no deseaba que estuviera indefensa.

Aunque sin que Fleur lo supiera Hermione estaba construyendo en secreto cuatro armas para sus hijos y cuando estuvieran listos se las iba a dar. A su esposa le regalo una daga anti demoniaca y anti divino que se trasforma en una espada pequeña, para que tuviera un arma con que defenderse ya que la magia no serviría de mucho contra un demonio o algún tipo divino. Y obligaba a su esposa a que la llevara a todas partes, hasta a la hora de dormir y mas cuando ella tenía que salir de viaje, llámenla paranoica pero prefería serlo y prevenir algunas cosas que arrepentirse después.

…

…

Hace dos días fue la reunión con el ministro, el Weasley y Black, decir que no había tenido ganas de clavarle a Red Queen en sus asquerosas cabezas fue quedarse cortos pero logro controlarse y llevar la reunión en paz. Aun recuerda muy bien sus caras de sorpresa al saber que se trataba de ella.

 _-flash back-_

 _Ese dia se levantó un poco de mal humor al saber que seria el dia en que se tendría que enfrentar a ellos sin darse cuenta habían incendiado las sabanas de la cama pero las apago de inmediato aunque eso no evito que se quemaran un poco, un frio recorrió en su cuerpo al saber que se trataba de las sabanas favoritas de su esposa, Fleur la iba a matar si se enteraba, por lo que rápidamente las arreglo y agradeció que existía la magia._

 _Después de hacer la cama a modo Muggle, se fue a dar una ducha, al salir se vistió con ropa Muggle que consistía en unos Jeans grises rasgados, botas tipo miliar negras, una playera blanca y su chaqueta negra de cuero, su pelo se encontraba suelto y rebelde (aunque es más domesticado que antes), ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse una horrible capa de lujo, las odiaba y solo porque se iba a encontrar con el ministro no iba vestirse para dar una impresión o complacerlos. Que se jodieran ella iba a ir como se le daba la gana ya les pareciera o no._

 _Además hay que sacarle provecho a su juventud eterna, solo porque tuviera técnicamente casi 32 años no significaba que tuviera que vestirse de señora con trajes todo el tiempo, eso solo lo dejaba cuando el asunto es demasiado importante…..o cuando Elfle la obligaba a vestirse de esa manera cuando se requería._

 _Al estar lista fue a despertar a sus hijos para que se cambiaran y llevarlos a la escuela, mientras se preparaban fue a hacer el desayuno. Después de desayunar con sus hijos, los llevo a la escuela y ella se fue al trabajo._

 _Al llegar a Gringotts saludo a los duendes como siempre lo hacia y se presentó con Elfle para recoger la lista de bóvedas que tenia que quitar las maldiciones y demás cosas peligrosas, en total un trabajo de rutina como siempre. Antes de marcharse el duende le dijo que le avisaría cuando sus invitados especiales llegaran, o mas bien dos de ellos ya que el Weasley trabaja ahí y ella lo evitaba a toda costa pero eso se terminaría hoy._

 _Estuvo haciendo su trabajo en las bóvedas mas profundas del banco a acompañada de varios duendes, cuando Faye un joven duende y nuevo en el negocio le aviso que sus "invitados" habían llegado y la estaban esperando en su oficina, Hermione les dio las gracias y le dijo que en un momento iba que iba a terminar con lo que estaba haciendo. No se preocupó por apurarse además de que no podía darse ese lujo sin querer causar un accidente por las prisas y que tampoco tenía muchas ganas de verlos de todos modos._

 _15 minutos después termino de quitar todas las maldiciones y trampas de la bóveda en la que estaba trabajando, se despidió de los duendes para ir a su reunión. Al llegar a la superficie se baja del carro y camina con paso tranquilo hacia su oficina, en el camino se topa con Elfle quien le advierte no matarlos, Hermione solo rueda los ojos y se despide de el._

 _Al llegar a la puerta de su oficina escucha varias voces de hombres, se detiene un momento antes de entrar para calmarse, cuando se controla suelta un último suspiro, pone su cara inexpresiva y abre la puerta. Al entrar ve que Weasley se encontraba parado con los brazos cruzados en una esquina, Shacklebolt el se encontraba sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio por lo que notaba se notaba nervioso y algo ansioso, Black se encontraba sentado cómodamente en su sillón de cuero favorito con un vaso de vino, entre cierra los ojos ante esto al ver que había abierto la botella de vino que trajo de los villeros de su familia y que era un vino bastante viejo pero en especial al ser de la tercera colección de su padre, por lo que rechina los dientes ante la osadía del tipo, así que antes de incendiarlo o arrancarle la cabeza cuenta hasta 10 varias veces hasta que se controla._

 _Cuando se siente mejor entra por completo en la habitación haciendo notar su presencia, noto de inmediato como el Weasley se puso rígido y en guardia, sospecho que había notado algo en ella gracias a la contaminación del lobo en el, por lo que sonrió siniestramente en su interior._

 _-lamento la tardanza pero tenia trabajo que terminar…..pero veo que algunos están mas cómodos que otros.- Hermione saludo mientras entraba a la habitación para decir lo ultimo mirando a Sirius tan fríamente que el Black no solo se sintió intimidado sino que un escalofrió le recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo estremecer por completo._

 _-primero que nada déjeme agradecerle que aceptara reunirse con nosotros y lamento que el Sr. Black se haya tomado la libertad de servirse un poco de su vino Sra…-el ministro se levantó de la silla y se encamino hacia la joven mujer que entro a la habitación._

 _Kinsley pensó que se iban a encontrar con Hermione Granger no con una chica tan joven que se veía de unos 21 o 23 años, y dudaba mucho que Granger tuviera esa edad. Aunque admitía que esta chica se parecía un poco a ella pero en verdad seria imposible que lo fuera asi que debería ser alguien mas, al fin y a cabo nunca le dijeron su nombre, solo que buscara a la persona llamada Basilisco y ahora entendía un poco porque de ese apodo, esos ojos dan miedo a cualquiera._

 _Pero eso no importaba ahora podía respirar un poco mas tranquilo a saber que no se era ella._

 _-no me sorprende de los modales del Sr. Black, Ministro…..y me ofende que no se acuerden de mi pero supongo que ha pasado un tiempo, asi que creo que me presentare de nuevo…..mi nombre es Hermione Granger, pero para ustedes será Granger.-_

 _Su tranquilidad se fue por la ventana cuando solo escucho su nombre, los peores temores se hicieron realidad. Bill se sentía igual de incomodo pero sobre todo sentía algo oscuro en ella, su parte lobo se sentía intimidado como si fuera un cacorro apaleado, y se preguntó como es que nunca se ha encontrado con ella durante el trabajo aunque sabía que ella lo estaría evitando como la peste, pero tampoco es como si el quisiera estar cerca de ella, mucho menos ahora al sentir algo maligno en ella. Sirius por su parte se puso más blanco y dio gracias a que no tenia el vaso en la mano porque sino lo hubiera dejando caer al piso por el shock, pero cuando salio de el cogió el vaso y se bebió de un trago la rica bebida pero que no pudo disfrutar de todo._

 _-por lo que veo no se han olvidado de mi, asi como yo me he olvidado de ustedes.- Kinsley sudo frio al notar una media sonrisa casi imperceptible en su rostro y supo que eso no presagiaba algo bueno._

…

 _-Fin del Flash Black.-_

La reunión había durado casi dos horas para su desgracia, Shacklebolt le había explicado su motivo para ir a verla y porque necesitaban su ayuda. Hermione lo había escuchado con aburrimiento ya que le daba igual lo que le sucedía a ese país por ella podrían se podían ir a la mierda total, lo único que la hizo cambiar un poco de opinión fueron dos razones la primera fueron los símbolos que vio en la imagen, esos estaban conectados directamente con el bajo mundo y eso no podría presagiar algo bueno. La segunda opción fue que si no hacia algo su familia estaría en peligro asi que sin mucha emoción acepto ayudar pero no sin antes con varias condiciones. La primera es que se tenían que pedirle perdón por lo que hicieron y castigar con mano dura e igualdad a los responsables que la mandaron a prisión sin un juicio. La segunda condición fue que las estúpidas leyes fueran destruidas y las hicieran de cero dando la igualdad a todos y que los sangre pura dejaran de tener mas derechos que los demás. Sabia que lo que pedía sería algo difícil de hacer pero no imposible, tomaría tiempo pero podría lograrse. Y la tercera opción es que ellos le deberían 3 favores cada uno y que tendrían que cumplir sin ninguna queja, pregunta u objeción.

Al principio ninguno estaba de acuerdo con nada de los que dijo, pero Hermione se mantuvo firme era eso o nada. Kingsley algo reacio le dijo que lo pensaría si le explicaba sobre los símbolos, la castaña les explico un poco y fue muy vaga pero fue suficiente para convencer al ministro para aceptar el trato y para estar seguros hicieron un juramento inquebrantable pero algo modificado que permitía hacer promesas entre cuatro magos/brujas.

En ese hechizo ellos prometieron cumplir con las condiciones que exigió mientras a cambio ella dio su palabra en ayudar en todo lo que podía, hasta ir a la batalla si fuera solamente necesario, todo para proteger a su familia.

Por lo que desde entonces ha estado investigando por su cuenta sobre el cazo, y gracias al permiso de Shacklebolt podía investigar e involucrarse en todo lo que fuera necesario sin que los Aurores o Inefables fueran un dolor de culo. Elfle también le dio permiso de asentarse del trabajo por un tiempo pero al menos tendría que ir dos veces a la semana al banco para encargarse de lo que se le diga, mientras que los otros días seria libre para seguir con su investigación.

Cuando salía siempre llevaba sus armas con ellas a las que tenia bajo un hechizo potente de invisibilidad y ocultación, para que nadie mas que ella las viera.

….

….

..…continuara

Hola pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía como siempre y por la tardanza ya tenía el capítulo escrito pero no tenía tiempo de subirlo por varias razones pero la principal la universidad que sinceramente ya estamos en las finales del semestre y pues no me da mucho tiempo de hacer lo que más me gusta.

Sé que el cap es algo corto pero como dije no había tenido tiempo, y espero actualizar mas seguido, pronto la familia Granger ira a Konoha, y no se ustedes pero en mi loca mente me he imaginado posibles emparejamientos entre los hijos de Fleurmione con varios hijos de nuestros Shinobis favoritos. ¿Qué piensan?

 **Ahora vamos con las votaciones.**

 **Para la nueva esposa están asi por ahora:** va ganando Sakura

 **Sakura:** 19

 **Elsa:** 8

 **Ino:** 4

 **Kuvira:** 3

 **Personaje que muere:**

 **Sasuke:** 4

 **Gaara** 3

 **Naruto:** 1

 **Nota:** en el siguiente capítulo 13 se cierran las votaciones y en capítulo 14 anunciare a los ganadores =P, cuando estén cerradas comenzare a escribir cómo será la relación de la futura esposa y el que muere.

Intentare actualizar rápido por lo que si lo hago tal vez no tengan mucho tiempo de votar jejeje pero quien sabe.

Sin más me despido y nos leemos en el siguiente cap


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Fleur se encontraba caminando por el callejón Diagon esa mañana, aprovechando su día libre y que sus hijos se encontraban en la escuela en esos momentos y no tendría que ir por ellos hasta las 2 de la tarde, Hermione se encontraba fuera del país investigando el nuevo caso que acepto con el ministro y lo cual la sorprende ya que sinceramente nunca imagino que lo aceptaría pero la verdad se alegra de que lo hubiera hecho, tal vez con este trabajo su Hermione dejaría el odio a un lado.

Después de haber ido a las tiendas de ingredientes para pociones que había tanto en el callejón Diagon como en el callejón Knockturn, decidió ir a la tienda de dulces comprar algo de chocolate y otros dulces para su familia como plumas de azúcar para Hermione (aún se sigue preguntando como es que le gusta esa cosa), dulce de regaliz para Domi y Francis, etc. Fue una suerte de que hubiera decidido traer puesta una capa, no sería bueno que alguien la reconociera no es como si conociera muchas personas en ese lugar pero era mejor prevenir de cualquier manera.

En el camino hacia la tienda de dulces sin querer se encontró con el arrogante pomposo y oxigenado idiota de Draco Malfoy quien estaba junto con el otro arrogante gilipollas de Zabinni. A los que tuvo el gran disgusto de conocerlos hace dos meses atrás cuando el idiota de Zabinni fue a parar al hospital por una herida tan estúpida causada por el mismo debido a su irresponsabilidad y estupidez, mira que aventarse desnudo y con varias copas encima a un lago infestado de Grindylow solo para cumplir una maldita apuesta de borrachos, fue un milagro que su asquerosa cosita no fuera arrancada. Y lo peor es que le toco a ella curarlo más por obligación que en desear ayudarlo.

Y por si no fuera poco el muy bastardo desde que despertó trato de "seducirla" con sus "encantos" pero más bien lo que hizo fue darle disgusto y asco ante sus inútiles coqueteos barato e insultos hacia las mujeres. Como si ella fuera a engañar a Hermione, primero muerta antes que hacerlo, hasta ella misma se mataría si ni siquiera se le viniera a la mente hacerlo aún más si es como un sujeto como Zabinni.

Quien no ha dejado de mandarle búhos con rosas, cartas con "poesía" pervertida, regalos o cualquier otra porquería a su trabajo y que por supuesto todas las ha tirado a la basura sin siquiera echarles un vistazo no después de haber leído la primera y última carta que le manda cuando creyó que había sido Hermione al no tener quien la mando.

Con tan solo recordarlo se le revuelve el estómago, aun no le ha dicho a nada a Hermione sobre lo sucedido y tal vez no le diga, al menos no por ahora, ya que sabía que si su castaña se enterara iría a matarlo y en verdad iría hacerlo. Como aquella vez que fueron a ver una película muggle y salieron muy tarde en el cine, pasaron por un callejón oscuro para agarra un taxi ya que habían decidido caminar un poco y disfrutar de la brisa marina, cuando pasaron por el callejón fueron intersectadas por varios Mortifagos prófugos y de menor rango que lograron escapar. A las dos las tomaron por sorpresa a Hermione la habían aturdido y atado para después despertarla y hacerla ver lo que le iban a hacer, tan solo recordarlo le da un escalofrió. Por suerte solo le habían logrado golpear un poco y rasgarle la ropa antes de que una especie de cúpula invisible los encerrar a todos para que no escaparan y Hermione se hubiera desatado sin ningún problema.

Esa había sido la primera vez que Fleur había visto a su esposa con los ojos color rojos brillantes tan brillantes que era lo único que se podía ver en la oscuridad que los había envuelto poco a poco, y si eso no fuera ya terrorífico una especie de aura azul la rodeaba, los Mortifagos con tan solo verlo se había orinado en sus pantalón mientras temblaron del miedo pero un miedo tan puro y profundo que lo último que hicieron fue gritar antes de haber sido destrozados por una especie de mano esquelética de algún tipo. Ella lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos con miedo por lo que paso en ese momento creyó que también la mataría pero lo único que sintió fue como la envolvía con cuidado y ternura su cuerpo con una chaqueta y la levantaba con delicadez del sucio suelo, cuando abrió sus ojos miro directamente los ojos carmesí de Hermione que la miraban con tanta calidez y amor que la sorprendió, por inercia la abrazo pasándole un brazo por su cuello y poniendo su cabeza en su hombro antes de aparecer sin dejar rastros, aunque alcanzo echar un fugaz vistazo en el callejón que ya se encontraba color rojo por la sangre esparcida y varias partes de cuerpos destrozados.

O la vez también que volvió loco con tan solo mirar a los ojos a su antiguo acosador obsesionado con ella. Y lo que era peor su veela estaba encantada y extasiada por lo que su compañera hacía por ella.

Así que no dudaba que Hermione hiciera alguna de las dos cosas para deshacerse de la molestia que está haciendo Zabinni.

-entonces preciosa por fin te has decidido a pasar una increíble noche con este semental.- la rubia lo vio con indiferencia pero en su mente solo hizo una mueca de asco ante este imbécil.

-no lo creo Sr. Zabinni, estoy casada y aunque no lo estuviera no me interesa.-dijo la rubia indiferente tratando de pasar rápidamente para alejarse de ahí, pero no pudo cuando el moreno le cerró el paso. Fleur lo fulmino con su mirada.

….

….

Xxxºº

..

-vamos Anna, ¿Por qué tardas tanto en escoger estúpidas Manzanas?.- se quejó Elsa viendo a su hermana inspeccionando de una por una las manzanas que compraba.

-yo no te dije nada cuando comprabas tus fresas Elsa.- dijo Anna sin voltear a ver a su hermana.

-eso fue porque las fresas ya estaban empaquetadas y las compre en la tienda de mejor calidad.-dijo Elsa.- por lo menos déjame ayudarte, para terminar rápido.-

-no, la última vez que te deje escogiste puras manzanas ya mallugadas.-

La platinada solo bufo.- bien como quieras, yo voy a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, nos vemos en el hotel.-

-bien solo no hagas desastres Elsa, ya no tenemos tanto oro a mano para andarlo gastando en arreglar los desastres en lo que te atrapan.-

-ya lose Anna, no soy una mocosa….además soy la mayor.-

-si pero pareciera lo contrario.-

Elsa solo rodo los ojos antes de despedirse de su hermana y alejarse de ahí y quedándose ver en el hotel. Como no sabía muy bien a donde ir y aprovechando que se encontraba cercas del parque se dirigió hacia allí, no sería mala idea relajarse un rato bajo la sombra de algún árbol. Pero al llegar a su lugar favorito de ese parque se sorprendió a encontrarse con una persona en la cual sentía que tiene un gran poder escondido dentro de ella y por lo que sospechaba que no era humana o al menos no totalmente.

Llevada por su curiosidad Elsa decidió acercarse a esa persona, al principio creyó que se trataba de un hombre pero entre más se acercaba supo que en realidad era una joven de más o menos su edad y por lo que veía muy atractiva.

- _"quien será"-_ pensó la platinada antes de acercase por completo.-Hola.-

La chica alzo su vista de su celular y miro a la rubia platinada primero con sorpresa, luego con curiosidad pero después su expresión se volvió fría. Pero eso a Elsa no le importaba, solo podía ver esos intensos ojos marrones con motas doradas en ellos.

-hola.-dijo la oji miel.

-note de que no eres de por aquí.-dijo Elsa con doble intención.-yo tampoco lo soy, por cierto mi nombre es Elsa.-

-Hermione.- respondió la oji miel mirándola fijamente, podía sentir en la rubia platinada que tampoco era normal, solo esperaba que no fuera algún familiar del maldito hurón. Sería una desgracia que lo fuera, no podía imaginarse como seria estar aparentada con una familia tan Esnob y estúpida como son los Malfoy y la mayoría de "sangre pura".

..

….

… **.continuara.**

 **Antes que nada y como siempre me disculpo por mis faltas de ortografía.**

 **Ahora aquí está el capítulo 13, ya lo había tenido escrito desde hace días pero decidí no subirlo para que votaran pero ahora que ya lo han hecho la votación se ha cerrado. Por lo que las votaciones finales han quedado así:**

 **-Sakura:** 28

 **-Elsa:** 22

 **-Ino:** 6

 **La ganadora es** _Sakura_ **así que será la segunda esposa, no se preocupen por Elsa porque tengo a alguien planeado para ella, aunque no 100% seguro (porque puedo cambiar de opinión) pero estará cerca de la familia Granger-Delacour.**

 **Y el que muere es** _Sasuke_ **con 6, asi que lo matare (mi sueño hecho realidad T.T, personalmente no me agrada y me cae Mal junto con Naruto, si a alguien lo ofende lo siento pero esa es mi opinión sobre ellos).**

 **Bueno sin más nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**


End file.
